Stockholm Syndrome
by Relised
Summary: Kurt swore that things weren't out of hand. Of course Dave wasn't abusing him. Dave loved him, why would you say such awful things? Warning: strong language, abuse, possible non-con. Eventually Kurt/Puck
1. Prologue

_I don't own Glee._

_Warning: Strong language, abuse, possible non-con. _

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome: Prologue **

Kurt swore that things weren't out of hand. He was in control. He had sworn to both Puck and himself that he could handle this. Of course Dave wasn't abusing him. Dave loved him, why would you say such awful things?

But as the paramedics were gently lifting Kurt from the pool of blood at the base of the stairs and strapping him onto a stretcher, the small boy began to think that maybe things had gotten just a bit out of hand. He was aware for a moment that he couldn't feel his legs, but he brushed the thought of as quick as he came.

'_It's just the adrenaline, Kurt. It's doing funky things with your head. Of course Dave didn't push you down the stairs, he wouldn't do that. He loves you. You tripped, you clumsy boy_.'

Kurt noticed then that Puck was running alongside the stretcher, covered in what could only be Kurt's blood, holding his hand and Kurt couldn't help but panic. Dave was here, didn't Puck know this would get him in trouble? Speaking of Dave, where was he? Kurt fought against the restraints hold him down momentarily before realizing he was far too tired to do so. He softly started calling for his boyfriend, his voice growing more frantic with each breath.

"Dave? Dave where are you? Puck go away, where's Dave? I need Dave!" He was moaning in misery, pain, and fear. As the neared a police car, Kurt could see his boyfriend being wrestled into handcuffs and being shoved in the back seat. This only made Kurt panic more.

"No! Leave him alone! I need him, he loves me! Dave! Dave!" Kurt continued to scream, wanting nothing more for his boyfriend to be with him. Kurt was scared and the fact that the feeling in his legs had yet to come was beginning to worry him. Puck looked down at him with sad eyes while brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, okay? He's never going to hurt you again." Kurt gasped. This wasn't what he wanted! Yeah, Dave had some anger issues sometimes, but he loved Kurt. He hadn't meant to hurt him. Puck was just trying to steal him away. Kurt could feel his eyelids getting heavy as a paramedic yelled about getting him to St. Ritas hospital, ASAP. As he lost consciousness, Kurt was still moaning Dave's name, hoping his boyfriend would be there when he woke up.

* * *

_**AN**__: Hey guys, this is going in a completely different direction than Have Faith In Me, but I kind of like the idea of Puck and Kurt ending up together, too. The chapter titles are going to be based off of either "Stockholm Syndrome" by Blink 182 or "Swing" by Taking Back Sunday. I'm planning on switching back and forth between time frames each chapter. Next chapter should be a look into the past where the whole mess between Dave and Kurt started. I hope you guys like it!_


	2. This is The First Thing I Remember

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 1: This is the First Thing I Remember**

A month after the championship game, Dave Karofsky had drove to Westerville to talk to Kurt. The smaller boy hadn't necessarily agreed to talk to him, but when he found Dave standing in the pouring rain outside his dorm he didn't have the heart to tell him no. After a heart filled apology, Dave admitting that he was gay and ready to come out of the closet, Kurt admitting that Blaine had cheated on him, and Dave admitting that he really, really liked Kurt, the two found themselves in a heavy make-out session on Kurt's bed.

Kurt wasn't really sure why he agreed to be Dave's boyfriend. A part of him was still terrified of the jock, but there was a look in Dave's eye. It was the kind you'd see in a kicked puppy and Kurt just couldn't say no. So they took things slow. Dave would drive up to Westerville on Wednesday evenings as this was a free day for both boys. He'd take Kurt out to dinner and they'd watch a movie or take a walk. Sometimes Dave would just sit on Kurt's bed and watch him do his homework. Kurt thought it was kind of sweet. After a while, Kurt realized he really liked the boy.

When Dave told Kurt he was ready to come out to his parents, Kurt drove home to be with him. His parents had been in denial for a moment or two after he told them, but all around they accepted him. After this, Kurt had taken Dave home to explain things to his father. Burt had not been happy at first. He yelled and threatened to kill Dave. But after looking at the smile on his son's face, even Burt Hummel couldn't deny that Dave Karofsky made his son happy, so he let it slide.

To Kurt, things seemed perfect. He had a boyfriend who loved him and made him happy. He even returned to McKinley shortly after the pair started dating, extremely happy to be back with his friends and that he got to see his boyfriend every day. But after a month, it appeared that happiness doesn't really exist. Or at least not in Kurt's world.

He wasn't sure exactly how it had happened. One moment Kurt had been cuddling close to Dave as they watched television in the jocks bedroom. He had complained softly about how he didn't understand why people would watch shows like these. It was a crime drama and basically everybody was just shooting everyone else. Kurt swore he wasn't trying to be bitchy. But one moment Dave was calm and relaxed next to Kurt, and the next minute he was backhanding the small boy across the face, his face contorted into a sneer.

"I am so sick and tired of listening to you bitch!" Dave had screamed at him, and Kurt couldn't stop himself from flinching. This only seemed to make Dave more angry. He grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt and yanked him closer, pinching his upper arm while he did so. "Can't you just fucking sit here and be quiet and enjoy the damn show without making everything about you? Huh? Or are you just such a prissy bitch that that's all you know how to do?"

The jock roughly shoved the diva away from him, huffing as he turned back to his show. Kurt edged himself into the corner of the bed, hugging his knees close to his chest. He tried in vain not to cry, and lowered his head to his knees to try to muffle the sound of his sobs. After what seemed like ages, but in reality was only about ten minutes, Dave crawled up to the top of the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby" the linebacker whispered into his boyfriends ear as he rocked him back in forth. "You know I didn't mean it. I was just having a bad day. I'm sorry I hit you. I love you, okay? I love you so much."

This was the first time that Dave had said he loved Kurt, and Kurt didn't know any better not to believe him. After taking another couple minutes to steady himself, Kurt snuggled in closer to Dave.

"I love you, too, Dave," Kurt said. He was sure nothing like this would ever happen again. But oh how he was wrong.

It started again a few weeks later, Dave lashing out at Kurt for something the smaller boy wasn't even sure he was doing. Dave kept all the hits below the neck where he knew Kurt could easily hide them. He repeatedly slapped, pinched, punched, and kicked Kurt, always when Kurt was least expecting it. The boy would curl up on himself waiting for his boyfriend to snap out of whatever violent trance he was in. After a while, Dave would come to him and carefully wrap Kurt in his arms. He would whisper into Kurt's ears that he was sorry. That he hadn't meant it and the loved Kurt, so much. And every time, Kurt was so sure this was the last time.

Puck found out after about three months. He had followed Kurt into the bathroom after the smaller boy had been slushied by one of his boyfriend's braver friends. The boy had wiped the ice from his hair quickly with practiced ease and then turned to change his clothes. Thinking no one was in the room with him, he simply raised his shirt in the middle of the large bathroom. Puck tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help but gasp.

Kurt's torso was covered in bruises and all of them seemed to be in various stages of healing. There were a few cuts in his back, but Puck couldn't be sure of what made them. He had noticed the boy moving slower lately, almost as if everything hurt him, but Puck had passed it off as growing pains. On hearing Puck's gasp, Kurt quickly pulled his shirt down and faced his fellow gleemate with a look of horror on his face. Puck raised his hands like you would when approaching a frightened animal.

"Kurt? What happened, man?" He asked quietly, hoping not to scare him even more. Although Puck and Kurt weren't really friends that didn't mean he didn't care about the boy. Kurt's eyes seemed to get wider and he shook his head frantically while raising a hand up to his mouth. "Who did this to you? Did Dave do this to you?"

Kurt let a whimper and took a step back, working himself into a corner. He whimpered again and lowered his head.

"No, of course not," he whispered, hoping against hope Puck would believe him. "Some of his friends have been shoving me lately. Him and Az have already talked to them, though, so it should stop." In Kurt's mind, this sounded like a perfect explanation. But as Puck took a step closer to him and went to lift the smaller boy's shirt, he knew it wasn't a good enough explanation for Puck.

"I don't believe you," the receiver said gruffly, running one hand through his mohawk while reaching his other out for Kurt's shirt. Upon removing the white cotton undershirt, Puck's eyes were hit with the mess that was Kurt Hummel. He was shaking standing in front of Puck, and Puck would be damn if the boy was so small you could count all his ribs. He ghosted his hand over a particularly painful looking bruise over the last rib on Kurt's right side, but pulled his hand away immediately when the boy whimpered in pain. Puck was pissed.

He instantly turned from the smaller boy and aimed his fist at the closest wall. It hurt like hell, but he didn't care. He turned to see that Kurt had slid down the wall and was now hiding his face in his hands.

"What did he do to you, Kurt," Puck growled out, trying in vain to stay calm for Kurt's sake. The boy looked terrified and Puck didn't want to scare him more. He crouched down next to Kurt and waited for the boy's answer.

"He-he-he didn't mean it, Puck!" The boy quickly blurted out. "It was an accident, he didn't mean it! He didn't know what he was doing!"

Puck reached behind him and grabbed Kurt's clean shirt, offering it to the boy. He reached out a hand to help pull Kurt of the ground and tried to be as gentle as possible while doing so.

"Come on, we're going to talk to Mr. Shue," Puck said softly. Their teacher would know what to do.

"No!" Kurt yelled, flinching slightly when Puck turned around. Puck closed his eyes to keep himself from running off and killing Dave Karofsky right here and now. "It was an accident, Puck. A one time thing. He didn't mean it. I swear it's not that bad. I can handle this. Please don't get Mr. Shue involved. Please, just trust me. I can handle it. He loves me."

Puck exhaled loudly while running his hand through is mohawk again. He looked the shorter boy over slightly. Now dressed in clean shirt, Kurt looked a little more confident, even in spite of the red puffy eyes. The boy looked determined to keep this a secret, and well, Puck didn't know all the facts. He didn't want to ruin the two boy's lives if it wasn't necessary. Sighing again he turned to Kurt.

"I'm not going to say anything. But if he hurts you again, you come find me, okay? You want me to keep this a secret, fine. I'll clean you up and send you on your way. But if I think it's going too far, I'm telling someone, you got me?" Kurt nodded, shooting him a shaky smile. The diva quickly splashed his face with water and gathered his stuff before making his way to the door.

"Thanks, Puck," Kurt said softly as he left. Puck merely nodded. He only hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon_


	3. Now It's the Last Thing Left On My Mind

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 2: Now It's the Last Thing Left On My Mind**

Puck gripped Kurt's unconscious hand in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The smaller teen looked so small and pale and Puck was starting to hate himself for not saving him sooner. As the ambulance pulled into the hospital, Puck ran along the side of the stretcher still holding Kurt's hand until the paramedic told him he had to let go. The smeller teen was then rushed off to surgery and Puck was left alone with nothing more than his over active mind for company.

Puck stumbled his way into the waiting room, wondering idly if he needed to call Burt or if the hospital was going to do it. He flopped himself down into a chair in the corner and let his head drop into his hands. He let out of shaky breath and wondered for what had to have been the millionth time that day how things had gotten so out of hand.

At that moment, Puck wanted nothing more than for his mother to hold him like she used to do when he was younger. Before he was such a badass and was Noah, not Puck. After his father had left them, his mother had been miserable all the time. She would lock herself in her bedroom and cry for hours on end. Now Puck acts like his father bailing never bothered him, but in those months after he left he had lived for the moments when his mother would come into his room after putting his sister to sleep just to check on him. She would hold him close to her chest and rock him back and forth, telling him how she was so proud of him and how he would never turn into his father. He wondered for a moment if he should tell his mother where he was, and if maybe she would come to the hospital and hold him like that again. Just as he was getting ready to pull out his phone, the door to the waiting room was slammed open to reveal a furious but nervous Burt Hummel.

"Puckerman!" The mechanic yelled, holding a threatening hand out to the jock. "What happened to my son? Wh- you're covered in blood. Who's blood is that?" Looking down, Puck realized the man was right. He was covered in Kurt's blood and it took everything he had not to get sick right there. He let out a shaking breath before looking at Mr. Hummel with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hummel, I tried to save him. He made me swear not to tell, I couldn't break his promise like that! He trusted me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Puck was shaking his head back and forth, desperately trying to make the man understand.

"Just tell me what happened, Noah," Burt said in a gentler voice, reaching out a comforting hand to Puck's guns. "Where's Dave? I thought he was supposed to be with Kurt tonight. Why didn't he stop this?" Puck let out a chocked sob at the mention of Karofsky before forcing himself to calm down. Mr. Hummel needed to know what had happened.

"Dave did this, Mr. H," Puck said softly. "He's…He's been abusing Kurt for months. He threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone. Kurt made me promise, made me promise not to tell anyone. I told him I would tell if it got too out of hand. I didn't know it was this bad! I swear I didn't!" Puck let out another sob, wrapping his arms around himself as if that was all he needed to keep himself together. "But then Karofsky found out I knew today. And I tried, oh God I tried so hard to keep him away from Kurt. But then-then he shoved Kurt down the stairs. I couldn't reach him in time, Mr. H. I tried to get to him in time." Puck dissolved into heavy sobs and looked up at Burt with fear in his eyes.

"Dave…Dave was abusing my son and you didn't tell me?" Burt ground out, but the anger in his eyes wasn't aimed towards Puck. "How long, Noah?"

"Six months, I think. I didn't like it, but Kurt told me he could handle himself and he begged me not to tell. His injuries weren't normally that bad!" Puck flinched, knowing this was a lie. "But I told him that if it got worse I was telling. He…He must have been hiding them from me…"

Burt Hummel sighed as he removed his hat and ran a hand over his head. He didn't know if he should comfort the crying jock in front of him, go find his son, or kill David Karofsky. Finally locking his eyes on Noah Puckerman, Burt realized the amount of pressure that had to be resting on the boys arms had to have been insane. Kurt had trusted him and only him to keep his secret. Although he was mad that the boy hadn't told him his son was being abused, he had to admire the jock for keeping his promise to Kurt. Pulling the mohawked boy closer to him, Burt began to try to comfort Puck.

"It's okay, son. It's okay, I understand. You tried, I know you tried. God I could kill David! But I'm so glad you were there, so glad." The two men sat next to each other in the waiting room for what seemed hours. Puck sent a text to Finn asking his friend to bring him a change of clothes because being covered in Kurt's blood was making him sick. Minutes before Finn arrived, two police officers arrived at the hospital. One went off the nurse's station and Puck could hear the man talking about needing to take pictures of Kurt's injuries. The second officer approached Puck and Burt.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Puckerman, I'm Detective McMillian. I'm been assigned to Kurt's case. Noah, as you were there this evening, I need to take your statement."

"I'd like to stay with him since his mother cannot be here right now," Burt told the officer and Puck let out a sigh of relief. The cops tended to not like him and he didn't want to be left alone.

"How long has this abuse been going on?" Detective McMillian asked.

"About six months."

"How extreme has his injuries been?"

"It-it varied. Um, actually, when he started coming to me to get cleaned up I made him let me take pictures of the injuries. You know, just in case he changed his mind and was ready to turn Karofsky in. Would those be helpful?" The dectective smiled at him and for once Puck felt like he had done something right.

"Those would be great. If you could bring them to the police station as soon as possible, you can explain them as you go through them." Puck nodded, glad he could do something to help.

"Now about tonight, can you tell us what happened?"

Puck took a deep breath before answering.

"Karofsky found out that I knew he'd been beating Kurt. He had been searching for Kurt all day and I was trying my best to keep the boy hidden away so he didn't get hurt. I brought him to my cousin Landon's apartment since I thought Karofsky would never find us there but I guess the lunatic followed us. He broke open my cousin's door and started yelling at Kurt to 'get his ass out of here' and tried to make Kurt come with him. He just looked so terrified so my cousin and I stepped in. He had grabbed Kurt by this point and had dragged him out to the porch. While I was trying to get to him, he stopped Kurt at the top of the stairs, gave me this insane smile and then just shoved Kurt. Kurt tried to catch himself and I tried to get to him but there just wasn't time. Landon called 911 at that point and was holding Karofsky back until the cops could get there. I tried to save Kurt, I tried…" Puck trailed off as tears filled his eyes again. He knew he was supposed to be a badass, but he had become close to Kurt in the past six months and then had gone and let him down.

"Thank you, Noah," the detective said to him, giving him a look that clearly read you did good. "Is that Kurt's blood on your shirt?" Puck whimpered but nodded his head. "Do you have a change of clothes? We're going to need those as evidence."

After Finn arrived with his clothes, Puck changed and gave the bloody clothes to the detective. He agreed to bring the pictures he had to the station that fallowing morning. The police officers promised to keep them updated with any information they found and promised twice to Burt that Dave Karofsky was locked up for what he had done to his soon. After the detectives left, Burt, Puck and Finn sat staring at the door separating them from Kurt. After a while, Puck broke the silence.

"When they were loading him into the ambulance, he was calling for Dave," the boy mumbled, staring at his feet. "After everything that monster did to him, all Kurt could say was that he needed Dave. And that he loved him and that boy loved him back. I'm not sure he's going to let this go so easy, Mr. H." Burt simply nodded, running a tired hand over his face

"We're just going to have to work with him, boys. We'll get our Kurt back sooner or later, you'll see."

All three men quickly rose from their seats when the doctor finally came through the double doors. He asked if they were there for Kurt and shook their hands before delivering what news he had.

"Kurt is in stable condition right now, but he has some extensive injuries. A lot of these injuries appear to have been from before the fall. While they are all important, we're focusing most of our attention on a few specific injuries. For one, he has several cracked ribs which appear to be in varies stages of healing." Puck nodded, he was already aware of the cracked ribs since they had happened a week ago. "He also hit his head pretty bad and is suffering from a concussion. He has a broken collar bone that has been mended but might cause him some pain for a while.

"The main problem we are looking at was caused by the fall. It appears that upon making contact with several stairs and eventually the ground, Kurt's spinal cord was snapped." Puck sunk back into his seat as his knees went weak. Oh God, he knew what that meant. "Your son is paralyzed from the waist down, Mr. Hummel. We tried our best to mend it, but we weren't successful. I'm sorry, sir, but your son will probably never walk again."

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for suck an evil place to end the chapter, but I'm exhausted. I'll hopefully write another one tomorrow for all of you. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Afraid of the dark do you hear me

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 3: Afraid of the dark-do you hear me whisper?**

**October (6 months ago)**

Even though Puck had told Kurt to come to him if he needed help, he didn't really expect the smaller boy to take him up on his advice. So when he opened his front door on an unseasonably warm October day to see Kurt standing there hugging his arms close to his body, he wasn't sure what to think.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Considering the fact that Kurt had been covered in bruises the last time Puck was close to him, the jock could help but panic.

"Um, I'm-I'm fine, Noah," Kurt stammered, never once pulling his arms away from his body. "I-I just need a little help. My, um, my ribs are just kind of tender. And I tried wrapping them myself but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. And you're the only one that knows, so can you help me?"

At first, Puck just stared at the smaller boys unbelievably. He was being treated horribly and he talks about it so naturally. Realizing he was staring, Puck quickly stepped back letting Kurt into his house. The smaller boy followed Puck to his room, swaying slightly on the stairs but brushed it off like nothing had happened. Upon entering Puck's room, the Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and pulled an ace bandage out of his coat pocket. He fiddled with it for a moment before handing it to Puck without looking up.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt, Kurt," Puck said as gently as he could. Kurt flinched and continued staring at the floor. "It's worse isn't it?" Kurt let out a shuttering breath, still refusing to look up.

"He doesn't mean it. This is hard on him. I mean the whole football team makes fun of him for being gay. Az is okay with it I guess, but he doesn't make things easier for Dave. And even though his dad has accepted him, he still makes little comments how Dave's a disappointment and stuff like that. And besides, I-I…I mean sometimes I deserve it."

Puck flinched, knowing his friend believed that he truly did deserve this. He began thinking of ways to make Kurt feel better while moving to his bed side table. Reaching into the top drawer he pulled out a bottle of pills before turning back to Kurt. He handed the smaller boy one pill and smiled when Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"My doctor gave them to me after I dislocated my shoulder at football. I don't think I ever used more than one or two. It should help take the edge off a little." Kurt nodded, giving him a small smile while swallowing the pill. "I know you don't want me to see, but I need you to take your shirt off to wrap your ribs. I'll be gentle, I promise." Letting out a loud sigh, Kurt allowed Puck to help him lift his shirt over his head. Taking in Kurt's broken appearance, Puck closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths to calm himself. When he was sure he could look at Kurt without leaving to go kill Karfosky, he pulled the boys arms a little away from his chest and began wrapping the bandage around him.

"How bad has it gotten?" He asked, causing Kurt to flinch.

"It's just about three days a week. That's all I normally see him outside of school, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hit me there," Kurt said quietly. He kept his eyes closed so he didn't panic and hit Puck to get away. Puck growled slightly and Kurt couldn't help but flinch again.

"Why are you staying with him? After everything he did to you before you started dating and now this? I don't get it, Kurt. He's killing you." Puck was trying to make the smaller boy see reason but all Kurt could do was shake his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"No! It's not like that, Puck. You don't know him like I know him. He loves me. He's the only person who's ever going to love me like that. I don't want to leave him. Just please, please just try to understand that." Puck sighed but didn't push the subject anymore. He was afraid that if he did, Kurt would get mad and never come to him again when he was hurt.

After he finished wrapping the bandage around Kurt's chest, Puck ran a quick glance over Kurt's body trying to see if there were any open cuts or worse bruises he should take care of. Seeing none, he offered Kurt's shirt back to him and sat back on his heels watching him.

"Do you want to stay and watch a movie?" Puck suggested. Anything that could keep Kurt away from his abusive boyfriend seemed like a good idea. Kurt smiled sadly at him before shaking his head no.

"I have to meet Dave in about an hour. I don't want to be late." Puck nodded and stood to escort Kurt out of the house. Before Kurt reached the door, puck grabbed his wrist and turned the boy to look at him. "You don't have to do this, Kurt."

"Yes, I do, Noah. Thanks for…you know." And with that Kurt walked out the door, leaving Puck alone.

* * *

As the weeks past, Puck found his eyes searching for Kurt more. The smaller boy still seemed to walk with his head held high, but the pride didn't reach his green eyes anymore. He would always walk beside Dave, a death grip on his boyfriend's hand. Azimo would always be with them and Puck wondered for a moment if the jock knew what his best friend was going to Kurt. He quickly shook the thought away though. There was no way he'd let his best friend almost kill his boyfriend, or so Puck hoped.

One day, Dave must have caught Puck's eye lingering on Kurt. Puck watched as the linebacker walked his boyfriend to class, kissing him deeply at the door. Puck's trained eyes alone noticed the small pinch Dave gave to the smaller boy, causing Kurt to wince. Dave looked up, reaching Puck's eyes, and the mohawked boy lowered his gaze, trying to hurry off to his class. He wasn't quick enough however, and he groaned as he was slammed into a nearby locker.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Puckerman. Don't make me say it again." With that, Dave shoved him again before walking away.

* * *

Kurt showed up at Puck's house the next day. He was holding his wrist close to his body, and Puck thought he saw blood on Kurt's shirt. Ushering the smaller boy up to his bedroom, Puck grabbed a first aid kit and his camera.

"I know you don't want to turn him in. But just in case, you know, you change your mind can I take pictures of your injuries? Just so if you change your mind we'll have proof. I promise I won't show anyone else." Kurt hesitates before agreeing. Puck helps the boy pull his shirt over his head, flinching when he realized there was more bruising. Sighing, Puck began taking pictures of the bruises and cuts before moving to clean out a small cut on Kurt's shoulder that seemed to have bled a lot. He also took a picture of Kurt's bruised wrist before wrapping it in an ace bandage.

"He-he didn't mean it?" Kurt said, and to Puck it sounded more like a question than a statement. He looked up at his gleemate and closed his eyes when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes. He pulled the boy into a gentle hug, keeping one hand behind the boy's head.

"Yes he did, Kurt," Puck said gently and Kurt let out a choked sob.

"You have to stop staring at me at school. It just makes him mad. You aren't helping, Noah." Puck shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

"I can't believe you are expecting me to just sit back and watch what's happening to you and not do anything about it."

"That's exactly what I'm expecting you to do, and you must do it! I can handle it right now, Noah. But if you keep at it, it just makes things harder to deal with. Just please, stop." Puck nodded, pulling the smaller boy in for another hug.

"I'll stop. Just…Just promise me you'll keep coming to me. I won't tell. I just want to take care of you." Kurt sighed, but nodded. As he stood he ran a hand through the strip of hair on Puck's head.

At that moment, Puck was sure that this was the worse that things were going to get. He was sure that Kurt would come to his senses. He was sure that Karofsky couldn't hurt him any worse than he already had. Oh how wrong he truly was. This was just the beginning.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you guys like it. Please review! _


	5. An Empty Heart Replaced with Paranoia

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 4: An Empty Heart Replaced with Paranoia**

**April (present day)**

Puck hadn't been able to follow Mr. Hummel and Finn into the hospital room. He couldn't stop blaming himself for not being able to protect the smaller boy and because of that he didn't feel like it was his place to be there any longer. Burt had tried to convince him it was okay, but Puck had offered him a shaky smile and said he would be back to see Kurt in the morning. Finn had drove his truck to the hospital so he didn't have to wait for his mom. As he sat down in the driver seat he laid his head against the wheel.

"Oh God," He whispered to himself, choking on a sob. "Kurt's never going to walk again. Oh God."

Upon reaching home, Puck slowly made his way up to his mother's bedroom. She was still sitting up, apparently waiting for him. She let out a sigh of relief when he knocked on the door. She gestured him to come over, patting on the bed next to her.

"Oh thank God, Noah. I was sure you were arrested again or even dead. Baby, where were you?" Tears filled Puck's eyes as he laid down next to his mother. She instantly began running a hand through his mohawk trying to calm him.

"It's bad Ma," Puck said through his sobs. "I tried to keep him safe, I tried but I wasn't good enough. He's so hurt, Ma. I didn't know how to stop it. He made me promise I wouldn't tell. He could have been killed tonight." Puck was sure he was rambling and his mom had no idea who he was talking about.

"Is this about Kurt?" Ruth guessed, pulling her son closer to her. Puck nodded, sobbing harder.

"He's-he's been dating Karofsky, Ma. And the asshole's been abusing him for months. Kurt made me promise I wouldn't tell. But Karofksy almost killed him tonight. Ma, he pushed him down Landon's stairs. I was trying to hide him, but Karosky found us and pushed him down the stairs and, and- oh God, Ma, Kurt's paralyzed!" With that Puck dissolved into deeper sobs, crying into his mother's chest.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Noah," Ruth whispered to her son as she closed her eyes. She couldn't help but cry looking her visibly upset son. So worried about how Kurt and his father was currently, and about what they'd done with that monster Karofsky. She continued to run her hands through Puck's mohawk, his mother knowing that this was the only sure fire way to calm him down. After a while, Puck finally began to calm down and sat back up, hic-upping slightly.

"I-I have to go to the police station tomorrow, Ma. I-I made Kurt let me take pictures of his injuries so we'd have proof and the detective said he needed to see it. And I have some other stuff to tell them that I couldn't say in front of Mr. Hummel. It-it's going to kill him when he finds out…" Puck closed his eyes, wanting to sleep now.

"What happened, Noah?" His mother asked, starting to get worried. Without opening his eyes, Puck let out a shaky breath before answering his mother.

"Ka-Karofsky was raping him, mom. It-it started l-last m-month and I told Kurt if it happened again I was g-going t-to Mr. Shue. God I should have said something sooner. Ma, Mr. Hummel's going to kill me for not saying something sooner." Ruth began rubbing her sons head again, sighing before answering him.

"I'm sure Burt is probably going to be upset with you, Noah. But you tried to keep his son safe, and I'm sure he won't over look that. I'm disappointed in you and proud all at the same time. You shouldn't have kept this to yourself. You should have went to Mr. Shue, or Burt, Figgins, or even me. We could have gotten Kurt out of this a long time ago. But I'm proud of you for keeping a promise you made to a friend. And I'm proud of you for trying to protect him. He must mean a lot to you."

Puck shrugged, almost too exhausted to care anymore.

"Go take a shower and get some sleep. I'll take you to the police station tomorrow, and then maybe we can go to the hospital. You need to tell Burt about the rape, Noah. It's not fair for him to find out from the police." Puck sighed before nodding his head in agreement.

"I love you, Ma," he whispered as he kissed his mom on the cheek.

"I love you too, Noah."

* * *

The next morning came far too soon in Puck's opinion. He awoke to his mother knocking on his door telling him to get ready. He quickly got dressed and loaded his laptop into his bag before meeting his mother in the kitchen. She offered to make him breakfast, but he felt so nauseous that he couldn't keep anything down.

Once arriving at the police station, Detective McMillian met them at the front desk. He led them to an interview room, gesturing for his partner to join them.

"Noah, Mrs. Puckerman, this is my partner Detective Parker. Have you brought us the pictures, Noah?" Puck nodded as he brought up his laptop. He pulled up the hidden file and typed in the password so he could view the photos.

"When we started this, I promised Kurt not to tell," Puck explained in a shaky voice. "So when I loaded them on my computer I put them in an encrypted file with a password so no one else could find them." As the file was brought up, the officers could see multiple sub-files inside, each one labeled by a date. "I wanted to make sure I could keep track of the dates and stuff. Each picture is labeled with the body part and injury."

Detective McMillian was impressed as he and Detective Parker began clicking through the photos. Puck had been very careful to keep documentation, doing everything he could to make sure that the photos were properly labeled so there was no problem figuring out where the body part was. Both men were shocked looking at the extent of the small boys injuries.

As they went through the files, they had Puck explain what had exactly happened for each one. Puck was shocked to find out he could remember every single injury, every single attack. He gave as much detail as he could, breaking down into tears a few times.

"Thank you, Noah. This will be a big help in charging Mr. Karofsky. Is there anything else you need to tell us?" Puck let out a shaky breath, shooting a quick look to his mother. She simply gave him a pointed look before nodding at him.

"Karofsky…He was raping Kurt. It started last month. Kurt only told me after the third time because he wasn't sure if the bleeding was going to stop. I told him I was going to tell someone, but before I could Karofsky found out I knew and the whole thing last night happened. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier." He ducked his head, roughly whipping tears from his eyes. The two detectives gasped, looking at each other before turning back to the crying boy.

"Thank you, Noah. We'll have to look into this some more. You may go now. We'll be in contact if this needs to go to trial." Puck simply nodded, gratefully taking his mother's hand as they rose to leave the police station.

The trip to the hospital was far too fast if anyone asked Puck. Before leaving the car, his mothered turned to look at him.

"Go see Kurt before you tell Burt, Noah. I'm going to assume his father is going to be pretty upset that you knew all this for so long and might send you away for a couple days." Puck nodded, forcing himself to leave the car.

"He's right in there, son," Burt said, nodding to the door. "They've got him pretty drugged so he probably won't be awake. He has to stay in that brace for two months so his spine can heal properly. Then he'll start learning h-how to u-use a w-w-wheelchair." Puck flinched as Mr. Hummel's strong voice began to falter on the last sentence. Puck knew about the heart attack the mechanic had the previous fall and that he was supposed to avoid stress. Puck was sure that this wasn't helping the man and that telling him about the rape was only going to make things worse. He tried to give a reassuring smile to Burt, but it came out as more of a grimace.

As Puck walked into Kurt's room, he momentarily wanted to be anywhere else. He was so afraid of how bad Kurt was going to look or that the boy going to start asking for his evil boyfriend.

Looking at Kurt, Puck felt tears well in his eyes again. IV's and wires belonging to a heart monitor we trailing towards him, along with oxygen tubes leading into his nose. His right arm was in a sling and Puck remembered the doctor mentioning an injured collar bone. Kurt was strapped to a bulky back brace, keeping him from moving or even lifting his arms much at all. The bruises that Puck was so used to seeing on the boy looked darker and angrier than normal, and he swallowed hard seeing the handprint shaped bruises around the smaller boy's neck. Kurt's eyes lazily moved to lock with Puck's before going back to stare at the ceiling.

"H-hey," Puck mumbled, taking a step closer to his broken friend. Sitting down next to the bed, he pulled the chair closer to the bed and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Don't," Kurt said, but there was no fight in his voice. "I told you that you can't do that! Dave-"

"Dave is never going to touch you again, Kurt. I promise you that. The police were called when, oh, you know, charming Davey shoved you down the stairs and snapped your spinal cord." Puck didn't mean to sound rude, but he had spent six months trying to keep Kurt safe only for this to happen. Kurt drew in a sharp breath, coughing when his ribs protested. Puck felt horrible. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I was just so worried about you. I've been so worried about you for months."

"I want Dave," Kurt whimpered, tears filling his eyes. "Why isn't Dave here? I'm in the hospital, he should be here." Puck shook his head sadly. Even after everything the monster had done to him, Kurt couldn't seem to forget about him.

"Kurt, Dave was arrested. It was evident that he'd been abusing you and there were witnesses when he threw you down the stairs," Kurt whimpered again, but Puck simply squeezed his hand before continuing talking. "You're going to be mad, but I turned in the pictures to the detectives. And they know about the rape. I'm sorry, Kurt, but I'm trying to help you. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

Kurt began sobbing softly unable to wipe the tears away or move his neck away from Puck because of the brace. Leaning forward gently, Puck raised a hand to wipe Kurt's tears away from his eyes. The smaller boy flinched, but Puck moved slow until his thumb was rubbing against the smaller boys eyes. Puck bent to place a small kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I know you're mad at me. And I know you still think you need him, but I promise you you're going to be okay without him. In fact, I know you're going to be about ten times better without him. I love you, Kurt, and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you, okay? I'm going to talk to your dad about everything now, and he's probably not going to let me come back for a couple days. But I swear I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe. You'll understand someday."

Kurt whimpered as Puck pulled back. He knew Puck was probably right, but the only thing running threw his head was how much he wished Dave was here. '_You're stupid! You're never going to walk again, let alone dance, and this is his fault. He doesn't care about you, he's not going to come.'_ Puck kissed his forehead again before squeezing his hand and walking out of the room. Kurt wanted to hate his savior so much, but he couldn't force himself. His reasoning behind not telling his father was because he was worried about Burt's heart. Obviously Kurt being in the hospital ruined that, so why keep lying? Kurt closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep. He hoped that when he woke up this would all be a dream.

* * *

Upon leaving Kurt's room, Puck stood with his forehead leaning against the cold glass of the window. He knew he needed to tell Mr. Hummel everything. The man was Kurt's father and he deserved to know everything about his son's situation so they could help the boy cope. Puck knew if roles were reversed and it was his kid that was lying so broken in the hospital, he would want to know. His mind wondered to Beth for a moment before he took in a sharp breath and shook his head. Now was not the time to have flashbacks of his daughter and think of how he wasn't allowed to see her.

Taking one last deep breath, Puck pulled away from the window and made his way to the waiting room where Burt Hummel sat. The older man had his head ducked and his hat off for once. Puck watched for a moment while the older ran his hand over his mostly bald head in a comforting way. Before he could change his mind and run, Puck cleared his throat.

"Mr. Hummel?" He asked, shifting from one foot to the other. "I-I need to talk to you about what I know. And, sir, you're probably not going to like it. Hugging his arms close to his body, Puck sat down on a chair close to where Mr. Hummel sat and began telling the father of the boy he was secretly in love with how he had let the boy be beaten and raped for months. God, this was a conversation Puck did not want to be having.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. More will probably be up tomorrow._


	6. Where to do we go? Life's temporary

_I don't own Glee_

**

* * *

**

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 5: Where to do we go? Life's temporary

**December (4 months ago)**

Kurt had been avoiding Puck like the plague, and Puck understood why. Karofsky seemed to have a mean jealous streak to him, emphasis on the mean. So Puck didn't push it, hoping he was keeping Kurt safe. He heard Azimo mention that Karofksy was going to take Kurt ice skating, and Puck thought that maybe the boy was starting to lay off beating his boyfriend to a bloody pulp every couple days. He could only hope this was the end.

* * *

Kurt smiled as Dave pulled into the parking lot of the ice rink. The linebacker quickly rounded the car and opened the door for Kurt, offering his hand to help the shorter boy out of his large truck. Kurt was falling into a false sense of security. Dave hadn't hit him in weeks. There had been an argument and lots of name calling, but once Kurt had told Dave that his New Directions uniform for Sectionals was short sleeved, the football player stopped the abuse. Kurt laughed slightly as Dave pushed him into a seat and began lacing up his ice skates.

"I haven't been on the ice in forever!" Dave exclaimed, looking like a happy little child. "Ever since I had to quit the hockey team I really haven't had time to come out here." Offering Kurt his hand again, Dave pulled him up and walked him to the ice. Kurt had never been ice skating before and was having trouble remaining upright, but Dave kept his arm around his boyfriend's waist and never once let him fall. The couple laughed and skated around for hours. Kurt was beside himself. This was what a real relationship was supposed to be like.

After finishing their skating, the boys returned their skates. They were on their way back to the truck when Kurt's phone began ringing. Looking at the screen, the small boy flinched and tried to hide the name from Dave. Blaine's picture smiled up happily at him, and Kurt felt a pang remembering everything that had happened with his first boyfriend. Kurt ignored the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket, just in time for Dave to push him to the ground. On instinct, Kurt threw his hand out to catch himself and let out a whimper of pain. His wrist and forearm hadn't been expecting the impact, and broke when he hit the ground. Kurt felt tears come to his eyes as he curled up on himself hugging his arm to his chest.

"Why the hell is he calling you, Kurt?" Dave growled at him. Kurt felt his blood run cold and looked around the parking lot hoping against hope that someone would see them.

"I don't know," Kurt whimpered, trying to brush tears from his face. "I told him I never wanted to talk to him, I swear."

Dave growled again, reaching down to grab Kurt's upper arm and drag him roughly to his feet. He kept a tight grip on his boyfriend, shoving him into the passenger seat of his truck. Kurt knew the grip would cause bruises and he sighed. Everything had been going so wonderful. Blaine ruined everything, once again.

"When anyone asks, you tell them you fell on the ice. You hear me, Kurt? You've never been skating before and you fell on the ice." Kurt nodded, trying not to cry as Dave pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. The former diva held his head high as he walked into the hospital, Dave keeping a death grip on his hand.

* * *

Puck was stirred awake by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He had fallen asleep on the couch as soon as he had gotten home and his mother had just left him there. Ruth Puckerman had been worried about her son lately. He always looked so tired and worried that she didn't have the heart to wake him if it looked like he was actually getting sleep for once. Puck wiped the sleep from his eyes as he opened the door, letting out a surprised yelp when he saw Kurt standing on the other side.

Kurt looked exhausted. He kept his head down and was hugging his arm to his chest. Looking again, Puck realized that the boys arm was in a cast and sling. When Kurt finally looked up, Puck saw the tear tracks covering his friends face.

"What happened?" Puck asked, gently pulling the now shaking boy into the house.

"I fell on the ice," Kurt said, trying to sound embarrassed.

"What really happened, Kurt?"

"B-Bl-Blaine called while we were leaving the ice rink. I-I-I didn't th-think Dave had saw so I wasn't expecting him to shove me. I couldn't catch myself." Puck nodded.

"You haven't been around in a while. I thought you said you'd come to me to clean you up."

"Things really were getting better, Noah. I mean you can look, I have pretty much no bruises. But then Blaine had to call and ruin everything for me again. I just didn't want to be alone right now and I definitely didn't want to be with Dave right now. Can…can we just watch a movie or something?"

Puck simply nodded, gesturing towards his bed as he put in a Harry Potter DVD that he was pretty sure Kurt would like. Setting an alarm so Kurt could get home before it was too late, Puck put a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulder before focusing on the movie. He only temporarily let himself imagine how it would be is he and Kurt were dating and things were normal.

* * *

It was about 10:30 when Kurt walked through his front door. Burt had been waiting for him and jumped to his feet upon seeing his son.

"What happened to your arm?" Burt asked, gently pulling his son close to him. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a shuttering breath before giving his father a small smile.

"I guess ice skating wasn't a good idea. Dave tried to catch me but I fell and broke my arm. I'm fine, Dad." Burt nodded and watched as his son walked towards his bedroom. At the top stair, Kurt turned and gave his dad one last sad smile.

* * *

Puck was shocked when he opens his door the next day to see Kurt standing there. The smaller boy smiled at him before walking into the house.

"I told Dave we were partners for glee for the rest of the year and that we have to meet up to work on projects. I'm not sure how long he'll be okay with it, but for now it should work."

Puck led Kurt into the kitchen, pulling out one of his mom's homemade cookies and holding it out to Kurt. Kurt began to shake his head no but took the cookie when Puck gave him a pointed look.

"You're nothing but skin and bones lately. Have you even been eating?" Kurt shrugged, taking a small bite of the cookie.

"Sometimes," he mumbled, keeping his head low.

"Kurt, please leave him. I know you think you can't, but I promise you things would be so much better without him."

"Noah, I can't leave him. I love him and he loves me. He's the only one who is ever going to love me. I mean, who would love a whore like me. So things are a little rough right now. But it's getting better. I can't just leave him when he needs me." Puck stared at the smaller boy with tears in his eyes.

"You really believe that, don't you? You aren't a whore, Kurt. Any guy would be lucky to have you, and you shouldn't have to stay with this monster to feel like someone loves you. A lot of other people love you, I swear." '_I love you_,' Puck thought, but didn't word his plea.

"Just leave me alone, okay Noah? You're just making everything worse. Dave doesn't trust you and you're just going to make him mad. I-I appreciate what you're doing, but just stop. It's not worth it." The smaller boy ran a hand over Puck's mohawk before walking toward the door. Puck didn't go after him.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Kurt was at Dave's house. They were sharing the evening together and exchanging gifts. Dave had gotten back into the habit of beating and pinching Kurt recently, but given the fact that it was a holiday he had left his boyfriend mostly untouched. That was, he hadn't hurt Kurt until that night.

Dave had been drinking a bit, having stolen a bottle of whiskey from his father's liquor cabin. The more he drank, the more awful he became. Dave was becoming steadily more horny and all he wanted was Kurt.

"Let's do it," Dave whispered into the small boy's ear, not noticing when Kurt stiffened in his arms.

"I-I'm not ready, David. I-I don't think we should," Kurt stuttered, trying in vain to convince his boyfriend to stop.

Growling Dave pinned Kurt to the mattress, his lips attaching to Kurt's with deep kisses. Kurt whimpered and tried to push Dave off, but quickly withdrew into himself when Dave pinned his arms to his sides. The linebacker began to unbutton Kurt's pants, roughly tugging them down.

"No, please, David don't do this!" Kurt cried into his boyfriend's chest, struggling to get away. As Dave began to yank Kurt's boxers down too, the diva let out a heartbreaking sob. This sound was enough to make Dave freeze, seeming to realize what he was about to do.

"Oh, God," Dave whispered "I'm so sorry, babe. I didn't know what I was doing. I love you, you know that right? I love you so much." Through his sobs, Kurt nodded, snuggling into his boyfriend's arms as Dave began to pull Kurt's underwear and jeans back up.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and Azimo was having a party for the football team. Kurt was drug along by Dave. While Dave had been slightly more gentle with Kurt ever since the almost rape, things were still tense between the two. Dave's temper was always so random and they never knew when something was going to go wrong. Kurt stayed glued to Dave's side as they walked through Azimo's basement. Kurt thought this would make things easier, but let out a moan of disappointment when Dave left his side to go play beer pong.

Kurt sat down on a couch sipping his water. He vowed to stay away from anyone who wasn't Dave just so the boy couldn't accuse him of cheating. He was watching his boyfriend and smiling, thinking he was victorious when the couch next to him dipped slightly. Holding his breath, Kurt turned to see Puck.

"I asked you to leave me alone," Kurt said frantically, turning to see if Dave could see him.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you okay? He hasn't been hitting you more, hasn't he? Just talk to me, Kurt." Puck tried to lock eyes with Kurt, but wasn't expecting the smaller boy to shove him away.

"Just stop, Noah! I-I can't talk to you! I don't want to be around you!" The smaller boy turned to leave but flinched when he ran straight into Dave. The larger boy locked his hand around Kurt's upper arm and squeezed tightly.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Puckerman. I won't say it again."

Dave pulled Kurt towards the corner of the room. He pushed the smaller boy hard into the room, not seeming to care that he was in a room full of other people.

"Are you slutting around on me, Kurt?" He growled. Dave's hand came up and found its way to Kurt's throat. He began to squeeze and Kurt started clawing at his hands to get his breath back. Just as he thought he was going to die, Azimo stepped in and pulled Dave's hand away.

"Dude, you got to stop," Az whispered to his best friend. "Come one, I don't think you two need to be down here. You've had enough to drink, Dave." The boy led the couple upstairs, stopping in the kitchen to get Kurt an ice pack. He explained that there were already bruises around Kurt's neck when the boy looked at him in question. Azimo then led to two boys upstairs to his bedroom.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Karofsky. But just be careful. You two can ring in the New Year up here, just don't kill each other."

Azimo turned and left the room, wondering if he should stay to make sure his best friend didn't kill his much smaller boyfriend. He had a sudden flash of returning to his room to see blood everywhere and a dead Kurt, but quickly shook it out of his head. Dave might have issues, but he wouldn't kill Kurt.

Sitting down on the edge of Azimo's bed, Dave pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I love you, baby. And no one else is ever going to take you from me."

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please review!_


	7. After we're gone

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 6: After we're gone like new year's resolutions**

**Present Day**

"What's going on, Puckerman?" Burt Hummel said, replacing his hat on his head. He stared as the boy next to him shifted uncomfortably and Burt couldn't help but start to get nervous. His son was paralyzed from the waist done and had been used as a punching bag by his boyfriend for the past six months. What else could have been so wrong that his friend couldn't look Burt in the eye?

"M-Mr. Hummel…Before I say this, I u-u-understand if you hate me. I know I should have told someone a lot sooner and it's m-m-my fault Kurt's here. I-I-I just didn't want to break his t-t-trust and he m-made me p-p-promise not to tell anyone." Tears filled Noah Puckerman's eyes and Burt tensely watched as the kid let out a sob. Puck took a deep breath, wrapping his arms more firmly around his body as he tried to pull himself together.

"Just tell me what's going on, Noah," Burt said softly.

"D-D-Dave r-r- oh God. Dave r-r-raped Kurt M-M-Mr. H-H-Hummel. Oh God, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know until a week ago a-and I was trying to get Karofsky a-away from K-Kurt and I didn't know who to tell. I'm so sorry. I-It's all my fault. All my fault, oh God." Puck dissolved into heavy tears, hugging himself as he rocked back in forth in the chair. He kept head bent down, too terrified to look into Burt's face.

Burt choked on a sob as tears filled his eyes. His only son had been raped by a boy that had proved to Burt he was trustful. Dave had convinced Burt he was a good guy and that he loved Kurt more than life itself. How had Burt not seen the signs? Kurt had pulled away from him, and everyone else for that matter. How had Burt just passed it off as regular teenage angst when his son so desperately needed him? Burt wanted nothing more than to kill David Karofsky at that moment. But since Karosky was out of his reach, he lashed out at the only person close to him at that moment: Puck.

"You let this happen. My son could have been killed because of you! How could you have been so stupid as to not tell someone? He was using my son-my only son!-as a punching bag on a daily basis and you couldn't be bothered to pull your thick head out of your damn ass to tell someone?" More tears began to fill Puck's eyes and his body shook as he tried to contain them. He knew Burt was right. "Do you know how much pain you could have saved him? Hell, Kurt would be able to walk right now if it wasn't for you!" Puck flinched as a sob escaped his lips. "Get the hell out of here! I don't want you near him!"

Puck didn't hesitate as he quickly threw himself from his seat and stumbled to the elevator. He was stupid. He basically killed Kurt. This was his fault. As he reached the parking lot, he ran for the nearest trash can and began to vomit into.

"Oh God, what did I do?" Puck said for what had to be the millionth time in two days.

* * *

As he watched Noah Puckerman stumble away from him, Burt Hummel felt extremely guilty. While he was mad at Puck for not telling someone what was going on to his son, Burt had to admire the boy. He knew his son could be persuasive and that he almost always got his way. Keeping this kind of secret for so long must have been a huge toll on the running back's shoulders. Sighing, Burt stood before walking to his son's hospital room.

Looking at Kurt closely, Burt truly saw the extent of his injuries for the first time. There was a dark angry looking bruise on Kurt's forehead leading into his hairline. His face looked thin, almost so thin it was pinched. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles under them and one sported a dark bruise. A deep cut ran along his left cheek. His tiny arms were littered with bruises, an extremely nasty looking one around his right wrist. His right arm was in a sling, keeping him from moving his injured collar bone too much. Burt knew that underneath the thin hospital gown that his son would normally comment about, there was thick bandaging around his ribs, holding them tight together to minimize the pain.

Kurt's legs looked pale and scrawny, almost as if they had never been big enough to support his weight. These, too, were covered with bruises. There was one on his thigh that Burt was horrified to see looked like the tip of a boot. _'That bastard kicked my baby_,' Burt thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes traveled to the thick brace strapped to his son.

A neck brace was wrapped tightly to his neck to prevent Kurt from moving his spine too much. The straps from the brace kept his arms from moving too much and the whole brace kept Kurt form sitting up at all. Stepping forward, Burt cursed himself for never going to watch his son dance with the glee club when he had the chance. He grabbed his son's hand, trying to be careful in case he broke the already fragile boy.

"Daddy?" Kurt asked in a choked voice and tears began to well up in Burt's eyes again.

"I'm here, Kurt. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, you hear me? I love you so much. I can't lose you, too." Burt wondered what Elizabeth, his late wife, must be thinking as she looked down on the two men in her life. '_I'm so sorry, Lizzie'_ he thought to himself, lifting a hand to gently push the hair out of his son's face.

"Daddy, where Dave?" Kurt asked desperately, a crazed look in his eyes. Burt sighed, squeezing his son's hand gently.

"Dave's been arrested, Kurt. He could have killed you last night."

"I want Dave. Please get Dave, I just want him to hold me like he always does. H-he always h-holds me after bad nights. He'll make it better, daddy. Please, I want Dave." Burt let out a shuttering breath as he shook his head.

"No, Kurt. He lost the right to touch you the first time he laid hands against you. I know about the rape, Kurt." At that, Kurt froze. His eyes grew wider and fat tear drops started to run down his face.

"I want my mom," He sobbed. "I want my mom!" Burt's heart began to break more, watching as his son just shut down. He wanted nothing more than for Elizabeth to be here. She would have noticed. She would have been able to stop this. She would have known what to do.

* * *

Dave was arraigned two days later. Although Puck knew Mr. Hummel hated him, he felt like he should be there. He was sitting in the court room staring at his feet when he felt someone sit next to him. He turned to see Mr. Hummel before looking back down at his feet. Burt reached over and put a hand on Puck's knee, squeezing slightly.

"I'm sorry for the other day, kid," Burt whispered. "I know this wasn't all your fault. I know you were trying to help. I-I just didn't know what to do. Kurt's all I've got left, you know?" Puck nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry again Mr. Hummel. I know I should have told someone. I feel horrible."

"It's okay. We're going to watch this asshole go down for what he did to my little boy, okay?" Puck nodded, tensing as the bailiff walked a handcuffed David Karofsky into court. The judge read off the list of charges, including rape, assault, and attempted murder.

"How do you plead, Mr. Karofsky?" The judge asked, peering over his desk at the jock.

"Not guilty," Karofsky sneered. Puck laid a hand on Burt's arm, keeping him from beating the crap out of the boy who hurt his son.

"We ask for the defendant to be held without bail, your honor," The district attorney declared, and Dave's attorney didn't put up a fight. The bailiff escorted Dave back out and Puck and Burt rose and left the court room.

"That was almost too easy," Puck said as they left the court house.

"Yeah, well it's a step in the right direction. Now to just get Kurt better." Puck nodded, looking at his feet. "Look, son, feel free to come back to the hospital anytime, okay? I know you were just trying to help, and Kurt obviously trusts you. Maybe you can help me snap him out of his funk." Puck nodded, giving Mr. Hummel a small smile.

"Thanks, Mr. H."

"Don't mention. I mean, really, don't mention it."

* * *

Puck was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Everything that was going on with Kurt was making him depressed, and he hadn't been able to convince himself to get out of bed that day. He was just thinking about going back to sleep when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He looked up to see Finn standing there.

"Hey man," he said quietly. Puck and Finn had been best friends for as long as they could remember, bonding over the face that neither of them had had a dad around growing up. Things had gotten pretty rough when Puck had accidently gotten Quinn pregnant the year before, but after Beth_-'Oh God, don't think of Beth'_-had been adopted by Rachel's real mom the two had started to work things out. Puck was certain that his best friend probably hated him again now. Puck had almost let his stepbrother get killed. If the roles were reversed, Puck would hate Finn if he almost let Sarah, his little sister, be caught in this position.

"How you doing, man?" Finn asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't' have to be nice to me, Finn. I know you hate me. You and Kurt are brothers now, and I almost lost that for you. Kurt's never going to walk again because I'm a dumbass and didn't do the right thing to protect him." Puck felt tears well up in his eyes and cursed himself for crying again. There was something about Kurt that broke down Puck's badass walls and had him crying like a little girl at the drop of a hat.

Finn sighed as he laid back on Puck's bed, not meeting his best friends eyes. He was worried about his step-brother, and his mom and Burt were always at the hospital. Finn knew he should go see Kurt now that he was awake, but he couldn't do it. He should have been there for Kurt and had let him down in the worse way.

"I don't blame you, man," Finn murmured, finally turning to look Puck. "I know you were trying to help him. And I know this has been rough on you, too. You're worried about him, aren't you?" Puck closed his eyes and swallowed thickly before answering.

"I've been worried since the day I saw him in the bathroom covered in bruises. I worried every day. If he came to my house, I was worried I wasn't going to be able to help him enough. If he didn't come to my house, I was worried that Karofsky had killed him and was burying his body in the woods outside of town. When he started withdrawing from everyone, I was afraid he was going to pull away from me, too. And now? God, now your brother is never going to walk again and I could have stopped it." Puck ran a hand over his face, wishing he could go back in time.

"He would always tell me that Dave loved him and that he didn't mean to hurt him. That he didn't know what he was doing and that he would always be tender and hold him after, make everything better. That monster talked down to Kurt so often he convinced Kurt that he was a little whore. He convinced him that no one else could ever love him and this was all he could get. And I tried, Finn. Oh God, did I try to convince him otherwise. I love him and all he thought he deserved was the monster who almost killed him. Why couldn't he see that I love him?"

Finn hesitated for only a moment before pulling Puck into a hug. To two boys gripped each other strongly, trying to gain comfort from the other boy.

"It's going to be okay, Puck," Finn told his best friend. "He's strong and he has so many people that support him. Just…Just give him time, you know? Help him get past Dave. He's going to need your help." Puck nodded, keeping his eyes low. "Just let him know you love him, you know? Just don't push him. Maybe, I don't know, when we get him through this whole Karofsky thing maybe you two can work stuff out? But I don't think he's going to be ready for that in a long time, man."

"I know," Puck says. "And I'll wait for him."

* * *

"Daddy?" Kurt asked, reaching out for his father's hand. Burt rose from his chair in gripped his sons hand tight, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his face.

"I'm right here, Kurt," Burt whispers in response, searching his son's face for what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Kurt sobbed. Although Burt's heart was breaking all over again, he looked at his son with a sense of almost pride. This was a good sign. Maybe his son wasn't completely lost.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please review._


	8. Why is this hard? Do you recognize me?

_I don't own Glee_

_**Warning: There will be rape in this chapter. It won't be graphic, but let this be a warning that it is there.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 7: Why is this hard? Do you recognize me?**

**January (3 months ago)**

After the disastrous New Year's Eve, Dave knew he had screwed up and for a week he seemed to try to make things better. He took Kurt out to dinner every night, sometimes surprising Kurt with flowers. He was as gentle as possible with the boy, spending night after night cuddling the boy close to his chest and placing gentle kisses on Kurt's forehead.

"I love you, you know that, right Kurt?" Dave whispered to his boyfriend one evening. While he hadn't hit Kurt that particular night, he had said some pretty strong words. "I know I don't make things easy on you, but I'm trying. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're so beautiful, so beautiful. I don't know how I ever got so lucky. I'd rather die before I had to live without you."

That night Kurt fell asleep, sure Dave and his relationship was better. He was positive that his boyfriend would never hurt him. He was rudely pulled out of this allusion the next day when Dave shoved him, hard, into a locker when the hallway was empty and held his arm a little too tight. His grip left bruises scattered across Kurt's skin, and the smaller boy let out a sigh when he realized that the short amount of time he'd been able to wear short sleeves was gone.

The abuse seemed to pick up in intensity in the middle of January and Kurt couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. Kurt started to withdrawal from everyone. Every time Mercedes would ask him to hang out after school or on the weekend, he would tell her he promised to help his dad at the shop. When his dad asked him to help at the shop, he claimed he had plans with Rachel. On days that Dave didn't demand his attention, Kurt spent time hiding in the auditorium at school, debating on if he wanted to stay with glee or not. But most days, as soon as the bell rang, Kurt was at Dave's side. His grades were starting to drop. Kurt would space out during class. He never had time to do his homework because he was always with Dave.

Kurt had always had a fabulous wardrobe, but as the abuse began to progress Kurt started wearing less flashy outfits. He was sure that if he stopped dressing so flashy, he would stop making Dave mad. Kurt began to wear plain long sleeve shirts, always long enough to go past his fingers so they would come up and show his bruises. He would wear Dave's sweatshirts or baggy close so they wouldn't rub against his injuries. He was sure his lesser wardrobe would help but as time went on, Dave continued to hurt him.

* * *

The more Kurt withdrew from his friends in family, the more worried Puck got. He was sitting at the gleek lunch table, simply moving his food around but not actually eating anything. Every time the cafeteria door would open he'd look up, expecting to see Kurt. But Kurt never came.

"Where's Kurt?" Artie asked half way through the period. Mercedes smiled at him before answering.

"Dave's taking him out for lunch. He has some special pull since he's a star football player and is allowed to leave campus for lunch." This seemed to please everyone else at the table, but Puck felt his muscles stiffen. As the bell rang for the class change, Puck saw Kurt walking hand in hand with Dave. Kurt leaned up to kiss his boyfriend before walking into the bathroom. Puck looked around to see if anyone noticed before quickly following Kurt into the bathroom.

The smaller teen leaned over the farthest sink from the door, breathing heavily. One hand was braced against the wall, almost as if it was keeping Kurt upright. Puck could see tears falling down the boy's face in the mirror. Kurt was wearing a scarf around his neck, but as he leaned forward Puck was sure he saw some bruises peeking out from underneath of it. He took a step forward and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. He removed just as fast, however, when Kurt cried out and flinched away.

"Kurt?" Puck asked gently, keeping his hands raised like you would when approaching a spooked animal. "Are you okay?"

Kurt took in a shuttering breath, bringing the hand that had been bracing the wall down to hug his stomach. He met Puck's eyes in the mirror, but quickly dropped his gaze.

"Do I look like I'm okay, Noah?" Kurt dead toned. Puck flinched and Kurt sighed. "Sorry, that was bitchy. I just…I just don't want to talk about it."

"You haven't been coming to me lately," Puck whispers, and he can't help but feel betrayed. He desperately wanted to help Kurt but the smaller boy wasn't letting him.

"I can handle myself, Noah. I'm not a baby."

"Yeah? If you could see yourself right now…You look like a scared little boy wanting nothing more than for someone to notice you. Well I notice you, Kurt. And I can't do anything about it if you won't let me."

"You're going to get me killed, Noah," Kurt whispers, and Puck sees more tears fall down his secret loves face. "He loves me. He makes me feel alive. And he really, really doesn't like you. Don't make this harder on me than it has to be, please. Just let me deal with it. I can do it, I know I can." Kurt gives Puck one more desperate glance in the mirror before pushing away from the sink and walking out of the room. He never turns back.

* * *

A week after Kurt gets his cast off from his "fall on the ice," Dave wrenches his wrist so bad that he had to go back to the hospital. As he is sitting in the waiting room with his dad, Kurt tells the older man there had been an icy patch in the high school parking lot and he had slipped. Dave had tried to save him and grabbed him by the wrist, efficiently injuring the poor limb. Burt looks suspicious but doesn't push anything. Besides, Dave was always a perfect gentleman; he would never purposely hurt Kurt. He calls the high school the next day to inform them to salt their parking lots better.

"I don't want my son getting hurt," Burt mumbles into the phone. Something doesn't feel right but the mechanic can't seem to figure out what.

When Kurt appears at school the next day with _another_ cast his arm, Puck sees red. Not thinking about the tons of people milling through the hallways of McKinley High, Puck marches up to Kurt and grabs his shoulder, turning the boy around him so they could look eye to eye.

"What the hell did he do you?" Puck growls, keeping his voice low so all the people prying couldn't here.

"Don't, Noah," Kurt chokes out, his eyes roaming the hall in search for Dave. "Just let it go. I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"He's going to kill you if you aren't careful, Kurt," Puck whispered, taking a step closer to the broken teen. "Please, you've got to tell someone."

"No!" Kurt's voice rang out through the hallway, and many students stopped to give him a weird look. "Just leave me alone, Noah!"

Neither Kurt nor Puck knew when Dave entered the hallway. Neither knew when he stepped up behind the two teens, and neither knew how much of their conversation the angry linebacker had heard. Puck let out a gasp of pain as Dave shoved him into the line of lockers, a beefy hand reaching out to grab his neck.

"What the hell did I tell you, Puckerman? Stay away from him. Kurt is mine, and I'm not going to let a Lima Loser like you ruin him. Don't make me say it again." Puck lashed out, his fist connecting with Dave's jaw. All hell seemed to break lose, Puck tackling Dave to the ground. The two boys fought for dominance, fists flying everywhere. Puck was idly aware of Kurt screaming at them to stop somewhere in the background. Before he knew it, Puck and Dave were being pulled apart by Mr. Shue and Coach Bieste. The two teachers shoved the boys down the hallway towards the principal's office.

* * *

Kurt knew he was in trouble when he walked into Dave's room that evening. The boy was laying on his bed, fuming as he held an ice pack to his swelling right eye. When Kurt knocked on the door, Dave glared at his boyfriend, growling at him to shut the door and sit down. Kurt quickly obliged, trying to hold himself together. He flinched when Dave's hand came out, backhanding him across the face.

"You're sleeping with Puckerman, aren't you?" Dave growled at Kurt, a hand coming out to painfully grip the boy's shaking shoulder. "That's why he's always hanging around, huh? And that's why you wouldn't sleep with me. You little slut!"

"N-n-no! I-I-I'm not sleeping with N-Noah!" Kurt exclaims, trying to keep his breathing calm. "I don't know why he keeps bothering me! He won't leave me alone! I-I would never ch-cheat on you, D-D-Dave! I-I'm just not r-ready f-" He was cut off by a swift punch to the stomach.

"Bullshit!" Dave screamed, squeezing Kurt's shoulder hard enough for the smaller boy to let out a whimper. "You're a little whore who can't fucking keep it in your pants, aren't you?"

"N-no! N-n-no! I l-l-love you!"

"You better! In fact, you're going to make it up to me right now. Take off your pants, now." As if to emphasize the point, Dave pulled Kurt closer and began to roughly unbutton the boy's jeans and shoving him onto the bed. Kurt instantly began to put up a fight.

"No! Dave, please!" He sobbed, trying to get away from his boyfriend. It was a replay of a month ago, and Kurt knew he wasn't going to get away this time. Dave flipped Kurt over so he was face down on the mattress and pinned his arms to his sides. Kurt withdrew into himself as he shut down. He let out another sob as Dave roughly pushed into him without prepping him. His boyfriend continued to push in and out of him and Kurt tried desperately to keep his sobs at bay. After the larger boy reached his climax, Dave pulled out of his boyfriend and collapsed on the bed.

Kurt curled into the fetal position, hugging his knees as he cried. Dave seemed to realize what had just happened, and gently pulled his boyfriend close to him.

"No!" Kurt stiffened, suddenly more terrified of his boyfriend than ever before. Dave placed a gentle kiss on the back of Kurt's neck and softly stroked the boy's side.

"I love you," Dave whispered, rocking back and forth with Kurt in his arms. "I love you so much, baby. I'm never going to let you go. You're mine now, you hear me? You're mine. I love you."

Kurt fell asleep, every muscle in his body tense and aching. He tried in vain to keep the tears at bay, but they continued to steadily fall. '_Oh God_,' Kurt thought as Dave's soft snores filled the air, '_I am a whore.'_

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later the Glee club stood inside the dressing room, waiting to go onto stage to perform. Kurt stood in his black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his arms crossed over his body. He had spent a half an hour that morning applying cover-up to his arms, trying desperately to hide his bruises. He was terrified that his glee mates would notice them and he had no idea how to explain them away.

He had had a close call with Mercedes the day after the ra-after he and Dave had _slept together_. It had taken him days to be able to sit without an intense pain from his backside and he hadn't been able to keep himself from flinching every time Dave was close to him.

"I love you," Dave would whisper as he would hug Kurt from behind. Kurt would force a shaky smile before whispering "I love you" back to his boyfriend.

From across the room Kurt could feel Puck's eyes on him, but he refuses to acknowledge the boy. Kurt was aware Noah was simply trying to help him, but Kurt couldn't help but blame the boy for things getting worse. Puck was making Dave mad, and Dave was taking his anger out on Kurt. Taking another breath, Kurt gave Mr. Shue a small smile as the teacher told his team it was almost their turn. Kurt sighed as they walked to the stage, forcing a big smile on his face while they performed.

After the show, the team stood on the stage, huge smiles on their face as they learned they were going on to Regionals. Kurt smiled along with them, but he couldn't help the morbid thoughts from running through his head: '_Will I even be alive when Regionals come around_?' Shaking the thought from his head, Kurt follows his team off the stage, letting himself be pulled into Dave's arms in the hallway.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope you guys liked it. I've had some reviews telling me to give more detail, but I've also had some saying it was hard to read since it seems so realistic. I'm going to try and find a happy medium so everyone can enjoy it. _


	9. I Know I'm Wrong but I cant Help Believe

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 8:I Know I'm Wrong but I can't Help Believing**

**Present Day**

After a month in the hospital, Burt and Kurt's doctors agree he should start seeing a therapist. Dr. Samuel is a tall man in his late forties. He has salt and pepper hair, green eyes, and a kind smile. Dr. Samuel never pushed Kurt to talk about what happened, but was very good at leading Kurt into those topics. He got Kurt to talk about Dave; how they met, how they got over their past together, how they got together, why Kurt thinks Dave loved him, why Kurt defended him.

"He asked me out to dinner one night," Kurt began in a small voice, one hand playing idly with the straps of the back brace. "I was kind of leery about going, but Blaine and I had just broken up so I gave him a chance. He apologized for how horrible he had been to me. Dave explained that he was just lashing out because he was scared; he knew he was gay but he didn't want to be, so he took it out on me because I was out of the closet and happy. He told me about how he was afraid he would lose everything if he came out, and he told me how he had always thought I was beautiful and had been in love with me for as long as he could remember.

"We continued talking for days, about pretty much anything; school, our hopes and dreams, our fears. And one day when he asked me out, I said yes. And he always made me seem so safe. He would hold me in his arms and tell me I was the most amazing person he'd ever met. He told me how proud he was to have me on his arm and that I was so beautiful. He was the first person who had ever paid that much attention to me. I mean there was Blaine, but he had cheated on me shortly after we started dating. Dave kept telling me no one would ever be good enough for me, that no one would love me like he loved me. That's all I've ever known."

After a few sessions with Kurt, Dr. Samuel met with Burt, Carole, Finn, and Puck in the waiting room.

"Mr. Hummel, I believe your son is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome." Burt and Carole looked horrified, but Puck and Finn just looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh…Dr. Samuel? I have no idea what that is," Finn said, looking embarrassed. The therapist smiled before gesturing for the family to sit down.

"Stockholm Syndrome is where a person, a hostage, begins to feel good feelings towards their captive. The hostage feels empathy towards the person who is hurting them, even though to everyone else it seems logical to everyone else for them to hate their captive. Kurt feels sorry for Dave. He feels like it's his fault that Dave has fallen this far and he doesn't want Dave to get in trouble. He's related with Dave, partially from Dave repeatedly telling him that no one else would ever want him. His self-esteem has been shattered from the things that Dave has said and done to him, and Kurt believes that Dave is still the only person who would want him."

"How can we convince him otherwise?" Burt asked, removing his hat to run a hand over his bald head. As the adults talked, Puck let his head fall into his hands, forcing himself to take deep breaths. This doesn't seem to help, however, and he is soon mumbling "I'm going to be sick" before running towards the closest bathroom and expelling every last thing that was in his stomach. A few minutes later Finn pushed the door open, finding Puck on his knees and dry heaving into the toilet.

"I'm sorry," Puck mumbled, spitting before standing up and washing his mouth out. "I didn't mean to freak out. I know Kurt needs us right now. I just can't believe he truly believes he deserves this…that that monster was all he was ever going to get."

"I know," Finn answers, shoving his hands in his pockets and ducking his head. "I-I think you should probably go home for a little bit, Puck."

"Why?" Puck growled, head shooting up to meet his best friend's eyes.

"Because you're losing it, that's why. I know you're worried about him, and I am too. But you freaking out is not going to help Kurt any. Just…just get some sleep, okay? Get some sleep and then come back. You'll be so much more help to him then.

Puck wanted to fight, but he knew his best friend was right. Sighing he nodded his head, asking Finn to get his jacket from inside of Kurt's room. He walked outside into the cold spring rain and looked up to the sky.

"Please, God, please let him get better. Please let us get past this. I can't do this without him."

* * *

As Puck pulled into his drive way, he was surprised to see Azimo Adams sitting on his front porch. Sighing, he pulled himself out of the car and walked up to the porch, using every ounce of strength he had not to punch his teammate sitting in front of him. Seeing Puck walking up the walkway, Azimo stood and lifted his hands up as if approaching a scared animal.

"I'm not here to start anything, man. I swear I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?" Puck growled, standing in front of his teammate.

"The fact that I fucked up and let Kurt down. The fact that the guy who was my best friend is a lunatic and was beating the shit out of his boyfriend every night and I didn't do anything about it. The fact that I feel so crappy about it that I've thrown up twice today alone and can't sleep without seeing Kurt's terrified face when I walked away from them on New Year's Eve."

Puck ducked his head, knowing just how Azimo felt. Sighing, he gestured for Az to follow him inside. The two boys sat in Puck's room, Puck on the bed and Azimo on the desk chair. They talked about how they knew something was going on but had had no idea how to stop it. Puck knew much more about the situation because Kurt eventually told him everything, and as he told Azimo, the linebacker began to get visibly ill before jumping from Puck's room and running to the connecting bathroom.

"Why didn't I do anything?" Azimo moaned as he walked back into Puck bedroom.

"Because you didn't know for sure," Puck reasoned. "You didn't want to accuse your best friend of doing something that you weren't exactly sure what was going on. I don't blame you, Azimo. In fact, I blame myself. I knew everything that was going on and I didn't do anything."

The two boys suddenly had an unspoken understanding. As they drown in their sorrows, they take comfort that they aren't alone. As Azimo left for the night, Puck began to feel a little better. He didn't feel so alone.

* * *

The next day when Puck entered the hospital, he found Carole sitting in the waiting room looking extremely nervous. Sitting down next to her, Puck let her take his hand into her death grip and waited for her to talk.

"The detectives came to talk to Kurt about everything. Burt's in there with him now. They've been in there for a couple hours. It's just too soon, Puck. He's not ready to talk about this yet. I just want him to be okay."

Sighing, Puck settled back in his chair and let Carole cry into his shoulder. He had to stop himself from running into the room when Burt began to yell at the detective that he was going too far. After another half hour the detectives left and Puck walked into the room. Burt still looked upset, but Kurt was calm and only had a few tear drops on his face.

"P-Puckerman. There you are. I-I'm just going to go talk to C-Carole. C-can you stay here with Kurt?"

"Sure Mr. H." Puck said offering the man a small smile. Burt roughly wiped the tears away from his face before leaving the room without looking back. "What happened?"

"I think it finally hit him how bad things were. Once I started talking it all just kind of came out. I think it's the drugs they got me on." Kurt let out a bitter snort before coughing slightly. Puck was instantly on his feet, holding a cup of water up to Kurt's mouth so he could drink. "Thanks. I guess it's all out in the open now."

"Yeah, I guess so. How are you feeling?"

"Stiff. I mean I haven't moved in a month and a half and I can't wait to get this stupid brace off. I'm tired too kind off. But I guess I'm kind of glad someone else knows. I know how hard it was for you to keep it a secret and I'm sorry I put all that pressure on you."

"It's okay. You were going through hell and you survived. I know I wouldn't have been able to do that if the roles were reversed."

"I don't know. I've seen a different side of you, Noah. The side that I'm sure would have been a wonderful father for Beth." Kurt smiled kindly at the boy next to him but Puck froze, instantly wanting to be anywhere but there.

"I would have been a shit father. I'm a piece a shit who breaks everything he touches. B-Beth is l-lucky to have R-Rachel's mom as her mom." He feels tears burning his eyes and takes in a shuttering breath.

"That's crap and you know it Puck. You cared about Quinn and I know you still care about Beth. Obviously you don't break everything you touch because you were always putting me back together." Kurt gave Puck a goofy grin. Puck gave a shaky grin back before grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I know you're a mess and it's going to take a long time before you're better. And I know you'll never be like you were before. But I love you, okay? I really love you. I know you aren't ready to be with anyone, but I want to be with you. And I'll wait until you're ready."

Kurt is silent for a long time and Puck is sure he's messed up. Offering a mumbled 'sorry' he stands up to leave but stops when Kurt's grip on his hand tightens.

"I am a mess. And I'm not going to be ready for a relationship for a long, long time. But if you're serious about waiting…Well then I could use someone by my side right now. Nothing more than friends- just someone who understands where I'm coming from."

"I can do that," Puck says with a grin, sitting down and staying with Kurt until the smaller boy finally falls asleep. _'I can do this_,' Puck thought as he fell asleep in the chair, still holding Kurt's hand.

* * *

_**AN**: I hope you liked it. Please review._


	10. How long before I'm just a memory?

_I don't own Glee._

_**Warning: non graphic rape**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 9: How Long Before I'm Just A Memory?**

**February (2 months ago)**

The glee club seemed to be on a permanent high and everyone was excited. They were going to Regionals and Rachel had instantly began planning song selections. While everyone laughed and joked during class, Kurt withdrew into himself and Puck watched Kurt.

After the argument in the hallway the week before, Puck was afraid to approach Kurt. He was worried that Dave was really going to go overboard if Puck kept it up. The smaller boy seemed skinnier, if that was even possible. He responded when someone would talk to him, but the smile Puck longed to see never graced his face lately. He had even turned down a solo when Mr. Shue offered him one. But no one else seemed to notice.

Puck was walking down the hall, trailing behind Dave, Kurt, and Azimo. Dave had his arm around Kurt's waist, his hand gripped tight in Kurt's. He was leaning down, whispering fiercely in his boyfriend's ear and Azimo kept shooting him strange looks. When Dave squeezed Kurt's wrist a little too tight, Azimo froze and looked like he was going to step in before shaking his head and looking the opposite direction.

_'He knows_,' Puck thought to himself as the trio entered the chemistry class. He sighed before going off to the nurse's office for a nap. All this worrying about Kurt was giving him a headache.

* * *

Kurt doesn't know why he does it. He's scared and he's sore and he just wants someplace to sleep where he's going to be safe. So he finds himself standing on Puck's front porch, sheepishly asking the teen if he can come in.

"Are you okay?" Puck asks frantically, looking at Kurt as if he was going to die at any second. Kurt gave him a bashful smile.

"I'm fine, Noah. I'm just really tired. Do…do you think it'd be okay if I just, I don't know, slept here for a little while? I just don't want to go home…Dave normally shows up there."

"Where does he think you are?" Puck asked, leading Kurt to his bedroom.

"Mercedes, working on a glee project. She thinks I'm at Artie's working on something for glee and Artie thinks I'm at my Dad's shop. I've planned this as much as I can, Noah."

"You're sure you're not hurt?" Puck asks and he becomes a bit worried when Kurt hesitates before nodding. "Well then you can sleep in my bed for as long as you need. I'm just going to be over here working on some stuff. I'll keep it down."

Kurt was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Puck sat on his desk chair, trying to focus on his homework, or Facebook, or what he wanted to do for glee but he always found his attention going back to Kurt. Even in his sleep Kurt looked scared. Puck wondered if he was having nightmares from everything Dave was doing to him or if maybe he was in pain. Sighing, Puck went back to his homework.

After about an hour, Kurt's cell phone started ringing. Puck struggled to recognize the ring town and smiled when he realized it was a Taking Back Sunday song. _'Kurt's always filled with surprises_.' The smaller teen jerked awake, scrambling for his phone.

"Dave. Hi," Kurt said into the phone and Puck could tell he was scared. Puck was surprised to be able to hear Dave's voice from clear across the room.

"Where the hell are you, Kurt," the boy growled and Kurt instantly tensed.

"At Mercedes' house! Like I told you!" Kurt squeaked into the phone.

"Oh really? I went to her house, Kurt. She told me you were with Artie practicing. Artie told me you were at your dad's shop. Your dad had no idea where you were. So as I was driving back from the shop to your house, I drove past Puckerman's. And guess who's car is parked outside of his house, Kurt? Funny, it's yours!"

"I-I-I had to work with him for Glee! I promise I'm leaving right now! I'll be home in like ten minutes! I promise it was just glee. Just glee." As Kurt pleaded into the phone he was pulling his shoes on. Giving one last terrified look to Puck, Kurt fled the house and ran for his car. Sighing, Puck dropped to his bed and took in Kurt's smell. He hoped the smaller boy would be okay.

* * *

Kurt was on edge. The night after his nap at Puck's house, Dave had been extremely calm. He had cuddled with Kurt and let Kurt pick the movie they watched. They shared some take-out food and joked around with each other. Real couple things.

Even though Dave was being sweet, Kurt was worried. He never knew when his boyfriend would snap. He was walking around on edge, flinching at any sudden moment or sound. His worries were proved that weekend; Valentine's Day.

Dave took Kurt out to dinner and a brisk walk around down town. They smiled as the watched the other couples public displays of affection. Dave even dared to pull Kurt in for a deep kiss; something he never did in public. Just as Kurt was beginning to think this was going to be a normal night, Dave forced him back to the jocks bedroom.

It was like an instant replay. Dave was yanking Kurt's jeans and underwear done and shoving him into the bed. This time, Kurt doesn't put up much of a fight, closing his eyes and whimpering as Dave shoved into him. His body betrays him and he follows Dave into his climax, laying panting next to his boyfriend. The pain is still there, but he loved to smile on his boyfriends face as Dave leans in and kisses him on the forehead.

"You know I love you, right?" Dave asks as he runs his fingertips over Kurt's collar bone. Kurt nods, afraid to open his mouth in case he starts screaming. "I really don't know what would happen if you ever left me. I would kill myself. There's no other way, I would kill myself if you left. You're all I have left, Kurt, the only thing worth living for. Please don't leave me."

As Dave falls asleep, his words ring through Kurt's mind. Although the boy was repeatedly hurting him, Kurt is terrified that Dave would truly kill himself if Kurt left. Vowing to never leave, Kurt burrowed closer into Dave's arms and tries to forget about the rape and abuse as he falls asleep.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please Review._


	11. How long before you can't remember me?

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 10: How Long Before You Can't Remember Me?**

**Present Day**

It was two months after the accident and Kurt was getting restless. He had never been one to just sit still for long periods of time and he hadn't been able to move much more than his hands for two months. He was very upset that he couldn't feel his legs and would spend hours each day willing them to move. Of course they never cooperated.

Tuesday morning, Kurt's doctor came in and said he might have good news for Kurt.

"We're going to take you downstairs and do a couple tests; x-rays and a cat-scan to make sure everything had healed up right. And if everything looks good, we might be able to take the brace off soon. How does that sound?"

"Like the best thing that's happen in over 8 months," Kurt said with a small smile. The doctor smiled back and had a few nurses come and transport Kurt to a different bed so they could take him downstairs. Puck walked with him, holding the smaller boy's hand and telling him jokes to keep his mind off of everything. A few hours after the scans, the doctor came back into Kurt's room with a smile on his face.

"Everything looks great, Kurt. Are you ready to be free?" As Kurt smiled, the doctor moved forward and started undoing the straps of the bulky brace. Kurt held his breath, trying against hope to keep himself from flinching. His doctor sighed slightly but didn't say anything. He pulled the brace out from under Kurt and slowly moved the bed so it was in a more upright position. "How do you feel?"

"Weak," Kurt said, ducking his head. "I didn't realize sitting up was going to be this hard. It…it just feels weird."

"That's to be expected, Kurt," the doctor said kindly. "Your body has been immobile for a few months so you have started to lost muscle tone. That's what's making it so hard to sit up. We will start you in a rehab program this week. At first we're going to start working your arms and your core muscles. This way it'll be easier to sit up in a wheel chair and use your arms to wheel yourself. We're also going to show you some stretches that your family can help you with so your legs can still have some muscle tone left. Someone will be coming in Thursday to fit you for a wheelchair, also."

Kurt was feeling overwhelmed, but he gave the doctor a small smile so the man would leave. Sighing, Kurt ran a hand over his face before letting his head fall into the pillow. Puck stared at the smaller boy, seeing he was drowning in despair. Taking a chance, Puck moved towards the bed and stood before Kurt. Hesitating for only a moment, Puck reached out and moved Kurt's legs over and then helped the boy move to the side.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kurt whimpered, looking slightly scared.

"Just relax. It's going to be okay, just let me do this." Puck gently climbed on the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms. The smaller boy was tense for a few moments but then took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Thank you, Noah" Kurt whispered before falling asleep in Puck's arms.

* * *

The day before the trial, Burt got a call from his lawyer. Mr. Manning informed him that Dave had changed his plea from not guilty to guilty with reason of mental defect. There had been testimonies from a few therapists and the judge had accepted his plea. Dave was going to be sent to a mental facility the next day. And Burt was not happy about the decision.

"He terrorizes my son for months. He hurts him, rapes him, and puts him in a wheelchair and he just gets to go to some loony bin? How is that fair?" Burt yelled into the phone, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't upset his son.

Kurt was sitting on his bed, propped up with tons of pillows. He was staring at his hands, feeling awkward. He wasn't sure how he felt about what was going on with Dave. He knew he should hate his ex, but there was part of him that still loved the boy. Just as Kurt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, Puck reached out and grabbed his hand. The mohawked teen offered a small smile, rubbing his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand.

"You're okay. Don't worry about Karofksy. He's not your problem anymore, okay? Just worry about you and getting yourself better. It's going to be just fine." Sighing, Kurt laid back as Puck began to sing softly to him.

_"From the stage I can tell that he can't let go and he can't relax. And just before he hangs his head to cry, I sing to him a lullaby, I sing: Everything's gonna be all right. Rockabye, Rockabye. Everything's gonna be all right. Rockabye, Rockabye. Rockabye"_

Puck's voice was just gentle enough to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Wednesday was spent with the physical therapist showing Burt, Carole, Finn and Puck gentle stretches they could do with Kurt's legs to keep them limber. For Kurt, it was weird watching his legs being bent and stretched in front of him without being able to feel it. He was reminded of all the times he had sat stretching with Quinn and Mercedes before they danced for glee. Kurt desperately missed dancing and the thought of never being able to do so again was starting to make him sick. He turned his head, looking away from his father and locking eyes with Puck. The running back gave him an encouraging smile. Kurt didn't smile back.

Thursday, the physical therapist and another man came into Kurt's room to start to fit him for his wheelchair. The man took his measurements, sitting him in a chair that was slightly too big so they could adjust it for him. The man assured Kurt he would return later that afternoon with his chair.

After the man left to prepare his wheelchair, the physical therapist helped Kurt into a borrowed chair and moved him down to the therapy room.

"Were going to work on your arms and core today, Kurt. We'll take it slow since I'm sure you're going to be sore. Just start with lifting these light free weights." The morning session seemed to drag on for hours as Kurt did whatever the therapist said. The older man kept giving him encouraging smiles but Kurt was miserable. Finally, the physical therapist took pity on Kurt and took him back to his room, leaving him to lay in his bed and think.

After lunch, the man from before returned to Kurt's room pushing a wheelchair in front of him. The metal of the chair was a light red color, and had Kurt not been so bitter about the fact that it was for him he was sure he would have found it to be a beautiful color. The man pulled the chair up close to the bed and pulled the handbrakes. He then turned and scooped Kurt up and placed him in the chair. Kurt sighed when he realized that he fit perfectly inside the chair. He listened idly as the man clicked the seatbelt around Kurt's lap and began telling him about things such as locking the brakes when he tried to get in and out of the chair.

"I can put you back in your bed if you would like me to," the man said to Kurt as he turned to leave.

"Just leave me alone," Kurt mumbled, not meeting the man's eyes. He sat in the chair, never moving, until Puck showed up after school.

"Hey! You got your chair! It looks awesome, man," Puck said with a smile on his face. The smile instantly left, however, when Kurt looked up at him. The smaller boy's lower lip was quivering and tears were already starting to overflow from his eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

Puck bent over, undoing the chair's seatbelt and gently picking Kurt up. He carried the smaller boy back to the bed, crawling onto the mattress so he could hold Kurt. Puck rocked back and forth for a while, whispering to Kurt that he would be okay, before the diva finally started to talk with a shaky breath.

"It's not fair. Why me? It's not fair," Kurt moaned, tears falling harder as every second passed. Puck held him close, brushing the hair out of his face as Kurt sobbed. "I just wanted someone to love me. Someone who would love me and come watch me perform and dance. And who would dance with me, even if they weren't good, but because the loved me. I wanted to be on Broadway, Puck. How the hell am I supposed to do that now? I just…How did it get this bad?"

Puck didn't say anything, just held Kurt closer to his chest. He held the boy close as he let out every raw emotion he had, from hate towards Dave, to fear of what would happen to his ex, to fear of using a wheelchair. After crying for about an hour, Kurt fell asleep on Puck's shoulder. He was still recovering and his body seemed to get exhausted at the littlest things. Before falling asleep too, Puck laid a small kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"_Everything's gonna be all right. Rockabye…"_

_

* * *

_

_**AN**__:I hope you liked it. Please review. The song Puck is singing isn't mine. It's "Lullaby" by Shawn Mullins_


	12. Remember Me

_I don't own Glee._

_**Warning: Rape, non-graphic**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 11: Remember Me**

**End of March (3 weeks ago)**

Kurt sat down on the couch next to Dave and let his boyfriend wrap his arm around his shoulder. Kurt sighed as he let his head fall back into Dave's chest. Kurt was exhausted; every time he would try to fall asleep, he would have a nightmare about Dave. Last night the nightmare had included a brutal rape, and then Dave pulling out a knife and carving into Kurt's skin. Kurt had woke screaming, and it had taken a long time to convince Finn he was fine.

From across the room, Azimo kept his eyes on the couple. Although he had never paid that much attention to the small boy before, Azimo was pretty sure that Kurt was losing far too much weight. Every time there was a loud noise, the boy would flinch and Azimo had noticed that Kurt would freeze every time Dave looked at him. Something was wrong, but he was too afraid to ask.

The evening was progressing well, or at least Azimo had thought so. The three boys had ordered pizza and settled down to watch a movie. At some point, Kurt had taken a bite of his pizza and a piece of sausage rolled off the slice, landing on Dave's leg. Kurt held his breath as his boyfriend flicked the piece of sausage off his leg, a grease spot remaining behind. Dave sighed but didn't say anything. Thinking he was safe, Kurt relaxed and took a drink of his pop. He wasn't expecting for Dave to pull him closer to his side, so when Dave tightened his grip on Kurt the diva jumped and yelped. He watched in slow motion as his cup fell from his hand and landed on Dave's lap.

"Oh God," He whimpered. Dave's hand came out of nowhere, backhanding him hard. Before Kurt knew what was happening, his arm was gripped tightly and he was thrown off the couch. A foot connected to his side next. Kurt had curled up on himself, hoping for death, when Azimo stepped in.

"Dude! Chill! It was just an accident. You keep extra clothes here all the time, you can just change into them. There's no reason to go nuts." Dave growled, shoving his best friend off of him as he moved across the room to the closet. He grabbed his extra clothes and stomped off to the bathroom. When he was gone, Azimo crouched down next to Kurt, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered, sighing when Kurt flinched. "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah," Kurt whispered, pulling himself together. "That was nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Azimo was getting ready to say more when Dave came back into the room and started putting his shoes back on.

"Come on, Kurt. We're leaving." Kurt looked from Dave to Azimo before Dave growled "now!" Nodding, Kurt quickly pulled on his coat and took his boyfriends hand. Azimo stared after them, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Kurt was terrified. In fact, he was so afraid he couldn't stop shaking. Dave pulled his truck into his drive way and quickly yanked Kurt out of the passenger seat. Kurt stumbled as he tried to keep up, but Dave continued to pull him up the stairs to his bedroom. Kurt hoped against hope that Dave's parents would be home, but gave up when he remembered it was Friday: _date night_.

Before Dave even went for his belt buckle, Kurt shut down. He didn't struggle. He didn't watch as his pants were roughly shoved down his too thin body. He acted like nothing more than a puppet as Dave pushed him to the bed, quickly taking advantage of him. Kurt was sure that if he was able to pull himself out of his funk, Dave pushing into him so roughly would hurt. But now all Kurt could focus on was the picture of the two of them on Dave's night stand.

It was taken shortly after they started dating. It was snowing and they were standing outside, both of their cheeks a rosy red. Dave was holding Kurt bridal style in his arms and Kurt had his own arms thrown around Dave's neck. They were looking at each other, both with extremely cheesy grins on their faces. Kurt's heart broke when he remembered the day. Things had been so much easier then; Dave had never laid a hand on him.

Even as Dave pulled out of him and cuddled up to his side falling asleep, Kurt never took his eyes off the picture.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Kurt decided he couldn't take it anymore. He slithered out of Dave's arms, quickly getting dressed and ignoring the pain that was radiating through his backside. Thanking who ever that would listen that Puck only lived a block away, Kurt slipped out of the Karofksy's front door, completely unnoticed.

Puck ran down the stairs when the doorbell rang, tripping when there were only about five steps to go. He fell the rest of the way down, but quickly pushed himself up and ran to the door. Something, he wasn't sure what, told him that Kurt would be on the other side of the door and that Kurt needed him. He was absolutely right.

Throwing open the door, Puck saw Kurt crouching down, hugging his knees to chest. When Kurt looked up, tears were clinging to his eye lashes.

"It hurts, Noah," he whimpered, and Puck sprung to action. He quickly picked Kurt up and held him close to his chest as he walked slowly back up the stairs. He pulled the bottle of pain pills he had gave Kurt before, asking quickly if Kurt had hit his head. The boy shook his head frantically, taking the pill without water. Puck let him sit still for a short while before starting to ask questions.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, expecting Kurt to say no. Surprising, Kurt nodded. He took a couple deep breaths before gripping Puck's hand tightly.

"He…H-he's been r-r-ra-raping me," Kurt whispered, avoiding Puck's eyes. "I t-told him n-no once and h-he listened. B-but then I m-made him mad again a-a-and…Oh God," Kurt whimpered, taking a shuttering breath. "T-t-three t-times in a-all. He d-did it again l-l-l-last night."

For a moment, Puck saw red. He debated running from the house right then and beating the shit out of Dave Karofsky. But he knew that Kurt needed him. So he pulled the smaller boy into his arms, ignoring the fact that Kurt never relaxed.

"You need to tell some this, Kurt," He whispered into the boy's hair.

"I told you," Kurt reasoned, keeping his eyes low.

"You need to tell someone other than me. An adult. Someone who will know what to do." Kurt shook his head frantically.

"No! 'Cause then my dad would know! He's sick, Noah. He can't handle this. I don't want him to have another heart attack because of me." Kurt looked so sad that Puck didn't know what to do. Sighing, he came up with a plan.

"Okay. I'm going to figure something out, okay? I won't tell anyone until I figure something out." As Kurt fell asleep in Puck's bed, the jock started making plans. First he needed to call his cousin Landon…

* * *

Kurt managed to avoid Dave the entire weekend. It wasn't easy, though. He spent most of his time at his Dad's shop. Kurt tried to help work on cars, but for the most part he was so sore that getting under a car was almost impossible. He made time for Mercedes, visited some old friend from Dalton, and got caught up on every last homework assignment he had missed. Anything that would keep Dave away.

When Monday came along, Puck met Kurt at his car. He helped Kurt out of the car and walked him to school. When Kurt had showed up at his house Saturday morning, Puck has found he had a few cracked ribs and a crazy amount of bruises that looked new. He hoped this was the last time the boy's body would look so broken.

As they made their way down the hallway towards Kurt's locker, Puck noticed Dave. Moving quickly, Puck kept one hand on Kurt's arm and moved so he was blocking him from Dave.

"What. The. Hell?" Dave growled, moving impossibly fast to the two boys.

"You aren't going to hurt him anymore, Karofksy," Puck growled back. "I'm not going to let you."

As Dave processed what Puck had said to him, something changed in his eyes. All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you like it. Please review. I'll try to update again later tonight._


	13. Lover, Lover on the fence

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 12: Lover, Lover on the Fence**

**Present Day**

Azimo Adam's shifted nervously from one foot to the other outside of Kurt's room. They were getting ready to move Kurt to a rehabilitation facility so he could learn to use his wheelchair and deal with the whole Dave situation. Azimo knew he needed to talk to the boy before he left, but he was afraid to go inside.

"Hey Az? Could you, like, stop lurking outside me room?" Kurt called and Azimo knew he was caught. Walking into the room he saw the small boy sitting in his wheelchair staring out the window. Clumsily, Kurt turned the chair so he face his new visitor. Although the bruises had faded and most injuries were healed, just looking at Kurt made Azimo's heart break.

"Oh God, Buddy," he whispered, dropping into a chair next to Kurt. "I didn't know it was this bad!"

"Az-"

"I swear I didn't. I feel like such a dick! I should have stepped in.

"Az-"

"I should have done something! I feel so horrible!"

"Az. Az. Azimo!" Kurt yelled, finally getting the jock's attention. "Just stop. It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you."

Azimo ducked his head, no longer feeling confident. Although Kurt said he wasn't mad, Azimo felt absolutely horrible. All the shoves in the hall way, New Year's Eve, and the movie night played through his head along with the terrified looks Kurt used to get on his face whenever Dave entered the room. Sighing, he looked up to the smaller boy.

"I was…I was hoping we could still be friends. I-I'd like to help you with whatever. Make up for the fact that the guy I was best friends with snapped." Kurt gave Azimo a small smile. He could tell the larger boy was miserable and Kurt hadn't had much problem with him lately. He nodded and Azimo let out a sigh of relief. The two boys talked for a long time until Kurt declared he was tired. As he left, Azimo felt a little bit better. Maybe he hadn't been a complete failure.

* * *

Kurt was moved to the rehab facility the next day. He was so glad to leave the hospital. He sat up as straight as possible in his chair as Puck pushed the wheelchair to Burt's car. Puck then stooped and picked Kurt up, transporting him to the car. After putting the wheelchair, along with all of Kurt's things in the trunk, Burt, Puck, Carole, and Kurt headed off of Lima Nursing and Rehab.

For the most part it was like a nursing home, but there was one wing for younger people healing from car accidents and sports injuries. Kurt was moved into his room, which contained a small kitchen area and living room. The administrator explained that it would be easiest for Kurt to relearn how to care for himself in one place, so that was why his room was like a mini-apartment.

The next few days included learning how to move himself from his bed to the chair and vice versa. He learned how to move to other surfaces too, but his bed seemed the most important. He learned how to do a few leg stretches himself and worked on getting his arm strength up to par. He would also spend a lot of time each day just practicing moving around and maneuvering.

When Puck came back on Wednesday, Kurt was exhausted. When the jock walked into the room he was surprised to see Kurt asleep on his bed. The small boy's torso was turned on its side while his legs were sprawled out straight in front of him. His shoes were still on, as were the gloves he wore so his wheels wouldn't tear up his hands. Kurt's mouth was slightly open and he just looked so sweet that Puck didn't have the heart to wake him. Puck sat down and worked on homework until the boy woke up.

"Noah," Kurt mumbled, reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes. Puck smiled and watched in awe as Kurt transported himself from his bed to his chair and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later the small boy came back and looked much more put together.

"I'm impressed," Puck said with a smile. "You've only been here a couple of days and you already look like a pro!" Kurt gave him half a smile before slouching down.

"I've used muscles I didn't even know I had. My arms hurt so bad you have no idea."

"I think that's to be expected. Remember when we did that Glee number in wheelchairs? Everyone was just about dying at the end of that week. I know I appreciated Artie a whole lot more after that." Kurt nodded, his smile getting bigger. "Maybe after a while you and I can have wheelchair races around the hallways here. I bet you win."

Kurt giggled and Puck smiled at the sound. It had been so long since Kurt had smiled, let alone laughed and Puck was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. Before he could second guess himself, Puck reached out and took Kurt's hand, smiling bigger when Kurt didn't immediately pull away like he normally did. The two boys sat grinning at each other. Releasing Puck's hand, he walked behind Kurt and began pushing the chair down the hallway, giving Kurt's arm a break. They moved to the rehab room where Kurt physical therapist was waiting. The man smiled in greeting before moving over to a secluded station.

They worked on Kurt transporting himself from one area to another, maneuvering around obstacles, dressing and undressing himself without help, and reaching higher objects in the "kitchen." While it has appeared to Puck that Kurt was practically an expert already, it wasn't as easy as it looked. Kurt was becoming steadily more frustrated and tired as the therapy session went on. As the therapist was having him reach for something using a "claw" to help him, Kurt accidently knocked it over, making it impossible to pick up without help. Passing his breaking point, Kurt threw the claw away from him as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Why don't we call it quits for the day, huh, Kurt?" His physical therapist said kindly and Puck nodded at the man as he began pushing Kurt back to his room. Although Puck knew he was supposed to let Kurt move himself, he quickly scooped the boy up and crawled into the bed.

"This is so stupid!" Kurt said through shuddering breaths. "I shouldn't have to do this! I should be at school with you and Finn. And I should be going to glee and French class and eating crappy cafeteria food instead of crappy hospital food. But instead I'm stuck here in a stupid wheelchair because my jackass of a boyfriend couldn't control his anger so he beat the shit out of me. I'm learning how to fucking dress myself like I'm 5. I'm almost seventeen, Noah! They're teaching me how to put my clothes on and I'm actually struggling with it. It's not supposed to be like this." Kurt looked up at Puck with wet eyes and Puck pulled the smaller boy closer in his arms.

"It's not easy. I'm not going to lie to you; I know it's not going to be easy. But you can't just give up-that's letting him win. You just have to keep working and you'll get stronger and soon all of this will seem normal. You can't let him win."

"I hate him," Kurt mumbled into Puck's chest. There was something about Puck that put Kurt at ease. While he flinched away from everyone else still, he always thrived on Puck's touch. Puck tightened his grip on Kurt's torso, wrapping his legs in Kurt's. Kurt felt a pang of remorse in his chest knowing he couldn't feel Puck's leg, but it quickly passed.

"I know you hate him," Puck whispered, "but it's okay to hate him. In fact, after everything that happened, I think you're justified in hating him. No one is going to blame you for that." Kurt smiled as he snuggled down in his bed to watch tv.

* * *

Puck and Burt sat in the court room waiting for the judge to come in. Although Dave's insanity plea had been accepted, he was going to be sent to a mental facility for a court mandated time.

"I still don't think this is right," Burt murmured to Puck. Puck sighed but nodded. The two men stood when the judge walked into the court room.

"Mr. McMillian, do you accept Mr. Karofsky's insanity plea?"

"Yes, your honor," Kurt's lawyer said.

"Very well. Mr. Karofsky we will be transporting you to Shady Brook House in Wapak. You will be kept there for as long as the doctors see fit. If that time is less than five years, you will be sent to a medium security prison. Are there any questions?" The two lawyers shook their head no. "Bailiff, please see Mr. Karfosky out."

Burt and Puck watched as Dave was escorted out of the court room. From where Puck was sitting, he could tell they had him pretty drugged. His eyes looked hazy and he didn't seem to have any fright left in him.

"Do you think it's over, Mr. H?" Puck asked quietly as they made their way back to the parking lot.

"God I hope so," Burt said throwing his arm over Puck's shoulder.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please review._


	14. Bat your Eyes, Ball a Fist

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 13: Bat your Eyes, Ball a Fist**

**April 12 (The Day before the accident)**

Puck didn't have time to put up much of a fight as Dave ripped him away from Kurt and threw him across the hall into the line of lockers. Puck flinched when his spine collided with one of the locks but instantly tried to get Dave off of him.

"Keep out of it, Puckerman. You stay the fuck away from him. He's mine, you hear me? Mine. I will fucking kill you." Puck flinched as Dave's hot breath hit his face. "I'll fucking kill you, then I'll fucking kill both him and me. You hear me, Puckerman? Stay the fuck away from him."

Dave shoved Puck back into the locker one more time before stomping off towards the locker room. Kurt was absolutely shaking and all the color had drained from his face. Puck didn't think twice. Gently grabbing Kurt's arm, Puck lead Kurt through the school to his truck. As they got into the truck, Puck pulled his phone out and dialed his cousin's number.

"Landon?" he asked into the phone. "I know we don't have everything worked out or anything, but we need to put this plan in action now. Yeah, we're leaving the school right now. I'll be there in like half an hour? Something like that. No, I'll have Finn get some of his stuff and meet him later. Yeah, see you in a little bit."

Puck put the truck into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. He kept one hand on Kurt's knee and kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Puck?" Kurt asked quietly. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my cousin Landon's house. He lives in on the other side of town, so I don't think Karofsky will find us right away. We'll keep you there safe until I can talk to your dad. Hey! Don't give me that look. Things are going too far, Kurt. We have to tell someone."

Kurt sighed but nodded his head in understanding. As Puck entered the freeway, he never saw Dave Karfosky's truck in his rearview mirror.

* * *

Landon was waiting at the door as Puck slowly walked Kurt up the stairs. The smaller boy was still terrified and the shaking hadn't seemed to stop. Puck kept a hand on the small of Kurt's back to make sure he didn't fall and gave a weak smile to his older cousin.

"Hey guys!" Landon said, trying to look cheerful. "You must be Kurt. Noah's told me so much about you. I'm Landon. " Landon lead Kurt into the apartment and sat him down on a bar stool at the kitchen counter. Landon was an EMT and was taking pre-med night classes. He quickly talked Kurt into letting him take his shirt off and began working on his injuries there. After cleaning up everything else he could, he talked quietly to Kurt so Puck couldn't hear him.

"Noah said you had been raped…" Landon trailed off. Kurt tensed up but nodded his head. "I can't do much here, but if you'd let me I'd like to make sure there isn't any tearing or…" Kurt's eyes grew wide and he swiveled his head around to look at Puck who was pretending not to watch them. Landon began talking softly again. "Hey, calm down. We'll go in the other room so you can lay down. I won't let Noah come. It'll be okay, I just want to make sure you don't have any serious injuries."

Kurt swayed slightly but grabbed the counter to keep him upright. There was still a lot of pain from his backside, and while he wasn't bleeding that he could tell he was kind of worried. Finally he sighed before nodding. Landon helped him off of the stool and escorted him to his bedroom.

Puck watched as his cousin and secret love walked away from him. He sighed and grabbed his phone. Taking a deep breath, he pressed Finn's name and waited for him to pick up.

"Dude, where are you? I saw you before first period and then you were gone. Everyone's freaking out 'cause Kurt's gone too. I keep texting him but he's not answering me." Finn said in one big breath.

"He's with me, Finn. I have Kurt with me."

"Would you stop trying to make Dave jealous, dude?" Finn asked with a laugh.

"F-Finn I have something to tell you about Dave and Kurt…But I can't tell you over the phone. Actually, Mr. Hummel needs to hear this too. Dave hasn't been treating Kurt that great. More for his safety than anything I took him to Landon's-you remember my cousin Landon, right?-and he's looking over him right now. I just really need you and Burt to get here soon. Please."

Although no one would ever accuse Finn Hudson of being smart, something slowly clicked in his mind.

"D-Dave's been hurting my brother?" He asked, wincing when his voice sounded weird. Puck sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Yeah, man. For a while now. I…It's gotten really bad lately, though. Kurt can't handle it by himself anymore. He needs his dad. And someone who can stop Karofsky. Just please get up here. But…but don't tell Burt about Dave hitting him yet. I don't want him to have another heart attack before he can help his son."

Finn agreed and the two boys hung up their phones. He looked up as Landon walked Kurt back into the living room, his hands up in case he needed to catch the younger boy. Kurt looked a little relieved and Puck guessed that whatever Landon had been checking on had turned out to be okay. Kurt sunk down on the couch, instantly curling himself into the corner. Puck watched him stare into space for a moment before turning back to Landon.

"His step-brother and Dad should be on their way soon. I kind of want to hear what Burt wants to do before getting the cops dragged in, you know? My record kind of goes against me and I don't want to get mistakenly blamed. I can't help if they send my ass back to juvie." Landon smiled slightly, watching Kurt out of the corner of his eyes.

"That's fine for now, Noah. We can talk to his Dad. I know a few good doctor's at the hospital if his Dad wants to take him in."

Noah sat down beside Kurt, placing a hand on the smaller boys forearm. Kurt had finally stopped shaking. He sat hugging his knees to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees. Landon brought in a bowl of soup in and Puck spent a good ten minutes trying to convince Kurt to eat some of it. He had just gotten a text from Finn saying he was heading to the garage to get Burt when he heard it.

"Kurt!" The voice cried from the ground floor. Kurt tensed, his body instantly starting to shake again. Puck launched himself off the couch, yelling at Landon to take care of Kurt as he ran for the front door. Dave Karfosky was making his way up the stairs to Landon's apartment, and Puck planed on keeping his promise; Karofsky was never going to hurt Kurt again.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it! Please Review._


	15. And Swing Before You Leave

_I don't own Glee._

_**Warning: Mention of suicide**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 14: And Swing Before You Leave**

**Present Day**

Although his physical recovery was doing great, Kurt's mental recovery was kind of hit and miss. A lot of days he would hate Dave; he would blame him for putting him in a wheelchair and for ruining his life. Kurt would curse Dave for everything that had gone wrong. Some days Kurt accepted what had happened to him. He wouldn't blame Dave or himself, but instead would just work on moving on with his life. Then there were the worst days; the days when Kurt desperately called for Dave, begging him to come back. Of course Dave couldn't hear him yell, but Kurt would yell for hours that he needed his attacker. He would tell anyone who would listen that this was all his own fault and work himself up into a hysterical mess. Twice the doctor had had to give him a light sedative to calm him down and keep him from making himself sick.

After a third outburst of needing Dave in one week, Dr. Samuel decided to start Kurt on anti-depressants. He had wanted to put the smaller boy on them when they first started talking in the hospital, but had agreed with Burt when the boy's father asked for medication to be a last resort. Although Kurt took the pills, he wasn't happy about it.

"I feel like everyone thinks I'm going to kill myself," Kurt whispered one day, looking up at Puck with hazy eyes. "They all act like I'm just going to snap."

"I know, Kurt. But you have to realize you've been all over the place lately. One day you're angry, one day you're fine. And then the next day you're begging for Dave and won't listen to any of us when we try to tell you he's gone. It's terrifying to watch. If this will help, we have to try it."

Kurt sighed but he knew that Puck was right. The two were getting steadily closer. They would spend hours talking about everything. Subject ranged from when they first met each other in elementary school_-"You called me an egg-head! I didn't even have my mohawk yet and you told me I was an egg head!"-_to songs they had sung for Glee_-"I blew the Defying Gravity note on purpose." "I already knew that." "Oh"_-to their feelings. One particular day, the conversation someone how got onto the topic of Beth.

"I think you would have been a great dad, Noah," Kurt whispered as he watched Puck's face change. His expression was softer, almost like the one Kurt saw directed at himself sometimes. Puck let out a shuttering breath before turning to Kurt with damp eyes.

"I wanted to keep her, you know? I didn't want to give her up. But Quinn didn't want her and there was no way I could do it on my own. And even if I tried…what judge would give a seventeen year old with my kind of record a new born baby to raise? I…I just wish I could see her. I tried talking to Shelby about getting visits-you know like once a month or once every couple months-but she told me no. She said it was bad enough that Beth had my genes; she wasn't going to subject her to my behavior and attitude. I guess I can't really blame her," Puck finished quietly, picking at a hang nail on his thumb. Kurt reached out grabbing his hand. Puck looked up at Kurt's face, feeling the tears running down his face.

"Shelby is stupid," Kurt said dryly. "Even if you are young, you would have been great with Beth. I know you don't want to be like your dad. You would have made it work. And, well, someday you'll be able to have another baby and raise it the way you want to."

Puck sighed, smiling slightly. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead before laying his own head on Kurt's. "Thanks…For always believing that I'm not a piece of shit." Kurt simply grinned.

* * *

One rainy afternoon, Puck walked into Kurt's room to find him reading a letter. His face was scrunched up in concentration and his expression was clearly worried. Puck walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Kurt's leg. He knew it was silly since the small boy couldn't feel it, but Puck liked to think it still calmed Kurt down.

"What's that?" Puck asked quietly, gesturing to the letter. He was surprised to see tears rolling down Kurt's face. The boy handed Puck the letter before saying "It came in the mail today…It's from Dave."

_Kurt-_

_I'm an asshole. I'm so sorry for everything I ever did to you. I loved you more than I have ever loved anything in the entire world, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to hurt you like that. _

_I was telling the truth when I said you were all I have left. I know my friends hate me. If they didn't before they do now. My family, while supportive, was disappointed in me. I'm not smart by any means and you know I haven't been able to play hockey in a long time. But all of that was okay because I had you._

_I know that this is the coward's way out. A real man should serve his sentence without a problem, but I just can't. Without you in my life, I have nothing to live for anymore. I just want you to know you shouldn't blame yourself for any of this. I'm fucked up and have been for a long time. I'm sorry I felt like I had to take it out on you. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me for everything. I'm not sure if I really believe in Heaven or not, but I hope that I'll be able to watch over you. _

_I love you so much and I'm so sorry_

_Dave_

Puck read the letter twice before actually comprehending what had been said. At that point, a quiet Burt Hummel walked into Kurt's room.

"I don't know how to tell you this, guys. But, um…Dave hung himself in his room today. They didn't find him in time to save him."

As Kurt broke down in Puck's arms, the jock noticed that Burt hadn't said he was sorry that Dave was dead. And Puck couldn't say he blamed him. All that he could think of as he stroked Kurt's hair and continuously whispered "it's okay" into Kurt's ear was that maybe it was finally over. Maybe now Kurt could finally be okay. Oh how Puck hoped it was true.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please review! There are only two chapters left with a possible epilogue. Hopefully it will be finished tomorrow. _

_As an after thought-Suicide is not the answer. While it might not seem like it, there are so many people that care about you and you will only be hurting them. If you truly feel like you want to commit suicide, please talk to someone. There are all kinds of anonymous hotlines where you can talk to someone who can help you through this._


	16. Lover, Lover Tell Me This

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 15: Lover, Lover Tell Me This**

**April 12**

Puck threw one last look at Kurt who was clinging tightly to Landon's arm before pushing open the door. He took a deep breath before standing up straight, curling his right hand to a fist. Karofsky was rounding the banister, his face an angry red.

"What the hell did you do with him, Puckerman?" He growled. As he got closer, Puck was surprised to see how crazy the other jock's eyes looked. He held up his hands as if approaching a wounded animal.

"He's not here, Karofsky," He said, using every ounce of self-restraint to keep himself from looking back into the apartment. He could hear Landon on the phone with 911 and Puck just hoped they'd be here soon. "He's with his dad. And if you know what's good for you you'll stay away."

Before Puck could say anything else, Dave lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. The linebacker landed a kick to his teammate's ribs before shoving him into the railing. Before Puck could stand, Dave had already gotten into the apartment. Puck could here Kurt scream and start whimpering "no, no, no" over and over again. Getting to his feet as fast as he could, Puck ran into his cousin's apartment. His blood ran cold with what he saw.

Landon stood against the wall with his hands up. His eyes were open wide with fear and he was breathing hard. Puck followed his line of sight to where Dave had a hold of Kurt. The smaller boy's back was pressed against Dave's broad chest and one of his muscular arms was sprawled against Kurt's chest, holding him there. His other beefy hand had a strong grip on a hunting knife that he was holding to Kurt's neck. Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers and it looked like he couldn't catch his breath. Huge tear drops were running down his face and he kept whimpering "no, please, no" over and over again. Puck took a step back and to the side, putting his hands up.

"Look, Karofsky, just let him go. Let's not do something crazy here, okay? Just let him go."

"I told you, Puckerman! I told you to stay away from him! I told you I'd kill you and him! But you couldn't listen, could you? You just had to stick your damn nose into everything, didn't you?" His grip tightened on Kurt, the knife moving closer to his neck. Kurt let out a loud sob, going slack in Dave's arms.

"Please let me go. Please, I love you." Keeping a tight grip on his boyfriend, Dave started to move forward, never once lifting the knife. Puck stayed back afraid to upset the larger boy too much. Dave got to the door, never turning his back on Puck. He dragged Kurt out onto the porch and walked backwards to the stairs. Puck followed quickly, hoping that the police would show up soon. Dave stood at the top of the stairs, balancing Kurt on the edge of the step.

"I told you! I told you, but you wouldn't stop," Dave cried. For where he was standing, Puck could see the larger boy shaking. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. One moment Dave was pushing Kurt, who lost his footing and was falling down the tall staircase. As the small boy screamed and tumbled down the stairs, Puck lunged at Dave and tried to wrestle the knife out of his hands. At this point Dave was crying so hard that he seemed to give up and Puck was able to pin him down and toss the knife away from them. Landon came running out of the apartment, holding Dave down as the boys could hear sirens in the background. Puck threw one last glance at Dave and Landon before bounding down the stairs to Kurt's broken body.

"Dave!" Kurt screamed through his sobs. He didn't try to move, but laid on the ground staring brokenly up to the porch. "I want Dave! It hurts-I need him."

Puck wasn't sure if Kurt was talking about the emotional or physical pain, but he quickly sat down on the ground, avoiding the puddle of blood that he had no idea where it was coming from. He gently picked up Kurt's hand, brushing the sweat dampened hair out of his face. Kurt raised his shaky hand to push Puck away.

"No No-Noah. G-get Dave! Please, I need Dave. I need him. It hurts so bad and I'm so cold. Please just get Dave."

Puck didn't answer. He simply sat rubbing Kurt's hand, whispering shh as the ambulance pulled up. He took a step away and watched as a paramedic started working on Kurt, asking the small boy questions as he strapped a brace around his neck and inserted an IV into his arm. Kurt didn't even try to answer but continued yelling for Dave.

Puck sat on a parking block and waited for the paramedics to get ready to leave. He watched as too police officers ran up the stairs to Landon's apartment. A few moments later, Landon came down the stairs and went over to help his fellow paramedics. About five minutes later, Puck could here Dave yelling as the two police men escorted him down the stairs, his hands cuffed behind his back.

Kurt was loaded onto a stretcher, and Puck took a step forward, grabbing his hand. The small boy looked scared and Puck couldn't help but wonder what was running through his head. As they passed the police car, Kurt began yelling louder for Dave and Puck felt his heart broke. When Kurt finally lost consciousness, one of the paramedics turned to Landon and Puck.

"I think he has a serious spinal injury. When I was talking to him he said something about not being able to feel his legs. He's going to be in for a long journey." Although Puck knew he was right, he was relieved. Dave was finally gone and Kurt could finally heal.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Please Review._


	17. Passion over Consequence

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 16: Passion over Consequence **

**Present Day**

Kurt was released from Lima Nursing and Rehab the first week of September, a week after school started. After Dave's death and many more talks with Dr. Samuel, the therapist declared Kurt "cured" of his Stockholm Syndrome tendencies and had recovered well enough to go home. Puck had spent days at Kurt's house helping move Kurt' things to a large room on the ground floor of the new house. He had helped Carole decorate the room and he hoped Kurt really liked it.

Saturday morning came around and Burt and Puck arrived to take Kurt home. Burt loaded all of Kurt's things into the car while Puck walked with Kurt as he said goodbye to all of his new friends. Puck had never seen Kurt look so happy. After Kurt was finally satisfied that he had talked to everyone, the gleeks made their way out to the car. Puck was impressed at how easily Kurt maneuvered himself in his chair. His movements were so fluid it was like he'd been doing it all his life.

Standing in the drive way of the Hummel-Hudson's new house, Puck stooped and put a blind fold over Kurt's eyes.

"Uh, Noah? How am I supposed to steer if I can't see?" Kurt asked with a grin on his face.

"Well just this once you're going to have to let me take control. Trust me." Puck had a cheesy grin on his face as he pushed Kurt up the ramp that Burt had built for the front porch. He made his way down the hallway, pausing for a moment at the door at the end of the hall. Taking in a nervous big breath, he pushed the door open, wheeled Kurt inside and closed the door behind them.

"Okay. I helped Carole decorate your new room. I…I hope you like it. Go ahead and take the blind fold off." Kurt took a nervous breath before removing the cloth and looking around. His jaw dropped open in awe.

Three walls were painted a light grey color, almost like his old room. The fourth wall, which had his bed pushed up against it, was a dark red and stood out in perfect contrast. The flooring was hardwood and the bedside table matched it. The accessories and bedding were black and the bedding had a light pattern going through in a gray that matched the walls. Everything was so great, and Kurt felt tears well in his eyes when he saw his mother's old make up table in the corner.

"Oh, Noah," Kurt gasped, turning his chair so he could see the taller boy.

"Do you like it?" Puck asked, shifting nervously.

"I love it!" Kurt exclaimed as he wheeled over to his bed and left his chair. The room was plenty big that Kurt could easily move around without running into anything. Puck's smile got bigger as he sat down next to Kurt.

"There's a bathroom down the hall that your dad redid. It's really big and you should be able to do everything by yourself. I know you like to be independent." Kurt smilled as he nodded his head. He was quiet for a moment before turning to Puck.

"Noah?" he asked, looking up at the taller boy.

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but I…I kind of want to see his grave." Kurt said quietly. He kept his gaze locked on his hands. "I just need a last little bit of closure, you know?" Puck sighed but nodded his head.

"I'll take you. Maybe we can go after supper." Kurt smiled before hugging the boy next to him.

* * *

Later that night, Puck pulled his truck up to the cemetery. He got as close to Dave's grave as possible, worried that the wheelchair might not push too well in the grass. Since his truck was taller than Burt's car, he helped Kurt into his chair before navigating it down the grassy row. Halfway down the aisle, he stopped in front of an almost black stone. Engraved in the stone was:

_David Michael Karofsky_

_January 17, 1993-July 23, 2011_

_Beloved son, brother, and friend_

"_And in that moment, I swear we were infinite."_

Kurt smiled at the Perks of Being a Wallflower quote, remembering that it was one of Dave's favorite books. He leaned forward and reached a hand out, tracing Dave's name under his fingers.

"Hey, Dave," He whispered, ignoring Puck shifting awkwardly behind him. "Even after everything that happened, I miss you. I know things were really messed up, but I hope that where ever you are, you're getting the help you need. I'm not going to let this hold me down. In fact, it's made me stronger because I know that I can survive whatever is thrown at me. And I just want you to know-I forgive you. I love you, Davey. Stay out of trouble." Kurt kissed his fingers before pressing them to the headstone before nodding at Puck. Puck sighed as he pushed Kurt back towards the car.

"It's finally over, isn't it?" The smaller boy asked as he was placed back in the truck.

"Yup," Puck said with a grin.

* * *

Two months later, Kurt sat on the sidelines next to Artie watching the championship football game. The two boys cheered loudly for their friends on the team as they won 56-28. As everyone screamed and cheered, Puck ran over to Kurt, stooping to pull the smaller boy into a hug. When he tried to pull away, Kurt stopped him.

"Noah? I've…I've been thinking. I think…I think I'm ready to be with you. Or that is if you still want me. I think I'm okay move on and I want to be with you."

"Seriously?" Puck asked with a huge smile on his face. "That means you'll be my boyf-"

Kurt broke him off with a deep kiss. The rest of the glee club broke into a chorus of "aw" behind them and Kurt smiled deeply into the kiss. He pulled away slightly, panting as he looked up into Puck's eyes.

"A year ago you found out about the abuse. You kept my secret, kept me as safe as possible, never gave up on my when I went a little crazy and you understand me better than anyone else. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I want to be your boyfriend."

Puck let out a whop and punched a fist into the air. He leaned down and kissed Kurt again with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Throughout their senior year, Kurt and Puck got even closer than they were before. Their relationship flourished and they made plans to attend college together. They were going to start out at the Ohio State University in Columbus before eventually transferring to somewhere in New York. Puck had been working at Burt's garage to raise extra money and Kurt was teaching neighborhood kids how to play piano.

McKinley High had had an assembly about abusive relationships. Although everyone told Kurt he didn't have to if he didn't want to, he spoke in front of the school about his own experience. When he was done, there wasn't a dry eye in the whole gym.

June rolled around and with it brought graduation. Burt watched with tears in his eyes as Kurt rolled across the stage and got his diploma. He had never been more proud of his son in his entire life. After tossing their caps with the rest of their class, Puck and Kurt stayed off to the side talking.

"Everything's going to be okay now, isn't it?" Puck asked, smiling down at Kurt. Kurt reached up and squeezed his hand.

"I'm pretty sure I can face just about anything-as long as I'm with you."

* * *

_**AN**__: That's it! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. You're comments really meant a lot to me._

_I would like to say that I normally like Karofsky. He is actually tied with Kurt and my favorite character. It was hard writing him in such a bad light, but this was a story that just popped into my head one night. What everyone has to understand about Karofsky is he's a scared little boy. True, this doesn't justify what he does on the show, but he feels that he has nowhere to turn so he lashes out. I'm hoping things turn out good for him soon._

_I'm going to start writing a new story. It's more Dave focused. He is suffering from cancer and Kurt is trying to befriend him. _


End file.
